Hedonophobia Explained
by Vixenfur
Summary: After talking to Dimitri Sudayev for 10 minutes, Jim Hawkins decided that this man is just a rich moron who can't balance on his own two feet. First impressions mean a lot, but they don't always win in the battle of falling in love, to Jim's irritation. Although he is reluctant to fall for such a person, Dimitri is in no way hesitant, no matter how awkward he can get. (M/M Jimitri)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Vix here with a brand new fanfic for a (kind of?) crack pairing that I so-happened to fall in love with. After obsessing over them for a few weeks I've finally come up with a decent story! It's an AU, entirely, in which Jim and Dimitri are normal people on this normal earth in present day. For those who've been following my stories on deviantART and elsewhere, everyone knows my stories are never normal. There's always some weird shit going on, and if not that, then it's just downright depressing and someone dies. Trust me on this, I promise I won't kill Jim or Dimitri. This story is about a funny quirky relationship and therefore there shall be no random tragedy! :'D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**  
**Also- if you don't know what the phobia in the title means, you'll find out eventually =u= or just look it up, I really don't care xD**

* * *

Chapter 1

The first thing Jim Hawkins thought to himself as he was laying on the ground, face-first into the pavement was this-

_Are you kidding me!_?

It wasn't his fault the light had turned red that fast. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he slowed down his motorcycle like any normal person would because wow, big surprise! The light turned red. That means that most people stop. Sure, Jim wasn't the best driver- he sped too much, he got lost in the feeling of the wind whipping his hair back and the rush and excitement of speed... but he wasn't a moron, unlike the dipshit behind him.

He slowed down, pressing gently on the brakes when something slammed into him, and he was in the air in a moment, and then his head was spinning inside his helmet (which for the first time in a long time he agreed to wear, after lectures from his mother), and his body was sore. Some idiot slammed into him at the light, and sent him flying off, and now he was laying on the street like a sack of potatoes and people were probably laughing at him.

"Sir, are you alright? Sir!" A man's frantic voice was near his head and he felt his shoulder being gently shaken. Jim felt nothing but anger at that point; he wasn't hurt at all, but his motorcycle probably was, the motorcycle that meant the world to him. And the price would be costly, and it's all because of some idiot behind him that was texting or dozing off or-

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, sitting up and ripping off his helmet in exasperation. Jim's eyes blazed with anger, and he staggered to his feet, glaring at the man that spoke to him. He only studied the guy for a moment- pitiful brown eyes, a hand in his caramel-colored hair... he looked so guilty, but it didn't make Jim feel sympathetic at all. He was furious.

He quickly focused his attention to his motorcycle, rushing over to it and checking the back. He scrunched up his eyebrows as he stared at a dent right in the back, along with a tire that was quickly flattening. Jim grit his teeth, sighing in frustration and running a hand through his hair. "God dammit..."

"I'm so sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention-" The man's voice came back to Jim, and in blinding fury, he whipped towards the brunette.

"Sorry won't fix this!" Jim snapped, gesturing with his arm towards the weakly rumbling motorcycle. "I can't afford to fix this thing because some... some idiot like you wasn't watching the road!" His chest rose and fell with anger, but mostly desperation filled him now. He hung his head and rubbed his temples in dread. "Mom's gonna be so pissed at me, we can't pay for this... shit..."

"Look, excuse me, but you're not giving me a chance to speak here," the man spoke up again, and Jim lifted his head, peering through his dark brown bangs. He was still angry, but his rage had calmed down. He decided to let the blundering idiot talk for a moment. "It was completely my fault, so I think I should take responsibility. Can we exchange information so I can pay for this?"

Jim stared at the man in shock, freezing in place for only a minute. But, once the fact settled in, Jim wasn't gonna look stupid and act super thankful. He wasn't done giving this man a piece of his mind. Though, he didn't want to piss him off too bad, or else he may just leave and not pay at all, and then Jim would really be fucked over for good.

"You know this will be expensive, right?" Jim started, narrowing his eyes. "Like, hundreds of dollars." The man nodded, his mind completely unchanged. Jim studied his face closely, but only saw complete honesty and guilt. He took a second to look over the guy's clothes; he was wearing a dress shirt, button up vest... he dressed nicely. And...

... holy shit, he had a beautiful and expensive car. Acura RLX, all in its gleaming jet-black glory. Jim stared at it for a moment, though decided not to look too awe-struck and contain his pissed-off demeanor. He set his helmet down on the seat of the motorcycle, brushing off dust from his fingerless leather gloves. He felt wind rush past him as cars drove around the two, honking their horns. Occasionally, a man with road-rage screamed at them to get out of the way. Though, Jim only flicked a few of them off, and then turned his attention back on the man who was rustling through his coat pockets.

"Again, I'll cover every penny," he said, pulling out a business card and a pen, scribbling down a few things and holding it out to Jim. Jim took the card, looking down at what he had written. His phone number and insurance. He flipped it over in curiosity, seeing the man's extremely extravagant name- Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev. Jesus, what a mouthful. It was as pompous as his car.

"Well... Mr. Sudayev," Jim spoke slowly, leaning against his motorcycle and crossing one combat boot over the other. He lifted his eyelids and stuffed the card in his pocket, then held out his open palm. "I'm not as prepared as you and don't happen to have anything to write on or anything to write with. Mind lending me a card and pen?"

Dimitri placed the card face-down in his hand, and Jim took the pen, writing his name down, his number and his insurance. He handed it back to Dimitri, crossing his arms. Dimitri smiled a bit, which baffled Jim- what was the moron grinning about? He had to pay for some guy's insurance that he didn't know, and it'd probably be a hinderance to him, and yet he was smiling?

"What's so funny?" Jim snapped, and Dimitri lifted his eyes up, shrugging.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I can help," he responded. "Because, like, I do feel really bad about all of this. I shouldn't be trusted with such expensive things, and yet my parents still lavish me with this stuff."

"You sound ungrateful," Jim murmured, crossing his arms indignantly. "Well, anyways, I've gotta call a tow-truck to help me get out of here and home, so thanks for all of the help." He sort of spat out the last few words, feeling grateful that Dimitri was paying but also still pretty pissed that his motorcycle was screwed up and it wasn't even his fault this time.

"My pleasure," Dimitri responded, oblivious to Jim's sarcasm. Though, instead of leaving, he stood and watched Jim as he pulled out his scratched-up flip phone and dialed the number to the towing company, which he had saved in his contacts because this was probably the fifth time this year he has gotten in an accident. He explained to the man on the other line where he was and what happened, and then hung up, stuffing the phone in his pocket. He sighed and dropped his shoulders, glancing back at Dimitri, who was still standing there like an idiot.

"Why are you still here?" Jim asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Dimitri's lips perked up into a smile, and he leaned forward a little.

"I just want to make sure the tow-truck gets here," he explained. "I would hate to leave you out here and all. If they don't come I'd get someone to pick you up."

"Just how rich are you?" Jim questioned bluntly.

"Quite," Dimitri said with a small laugh, "Quite rich. It's my family. My father has a high position in the government. I couldn't tell you what he does, though, all I know is that it makes a ton of cash." He grinned that quirky smile again, and Jim stared at him blankly. This guy looked so... sophisticated. He's one of those people you'd expect to have a british accent and use long complicated words that no one else understood. Though, to Jim's surprise, he was pretty... casual. Like a normal dude stuck in some rich family.

"What about your family?" Dimitri questioned earnestly, catching Jim a bit off-guard. It was like they were having a conversation, like friends would. It was freaking Jim out, but it felt so normal he couldn't help but to respond.

"My mom owns a small restaurant," he said shortly, not wanting to mention his father. Hoping Dimitri wouldn't ask, he elaborated just a bit. "It's called Sarah Anne's. Down on 88th street, near the bookstore."

"I've never been there," Dimitri commented, and paused as if he was thinking about something. "I'll stop by someday."

Jim didn't particularly like the idea of that, in fact, he'd rather stay away from rich people, but he didn't object. "We're best at bakery goods. Our bread is home-made."

"Sounds fantastic!"

Right about then, the tow-truck pulled up behind them, and Dimitri turned to Jim, holding out his hand. "I better get out of the way. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hawkins." Jim almost didn't take his hand, but he did anyways, shaking it weakly before Dimitri rushed off into his expensive car and drove away. The truck inched closer and two men began attaching his motorcycle to a hook on the back.

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back before they fell forwards again. Why was he cursed with such bad luck?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 already! I've got the next chapter planned, but after that, not so sure. Since I'm sick at the moment, I'm going to go rest and think up more of the plot- so for now, enjoy the beginning of the Jimitri fluffiness. c:**

* * *

Chapter 2

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" And, as Jim expected, his full name in his mother's shocked and angry voice was thrown in his face as soon as he opened the door to the bakery.

"Mom, I can explain-"

"This is the fifth accident this year, and it's only June!" She rushed forward, looking outside at the damaged motorcycle. "You need to stop speeding! Don't tell me you got a ticket again-"

"Mom!" He snapped, and his mother brought her blue eyes to him, then crossed her arms. "Please, just give me a minute to explain." She sighed and pushed a strand of pale brown hair behind her ear, then quirked her lips into an impatient expression.

Jim sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of his washed-out jeans. "Some extremely rich Russian guy slammed into me at a red light, but he's gonna pay for it. We worked it out. It wasn't my fault, I stopped slowly and he even said he wasn't paying attention." He glanced up, and to his victory, his mom sighed slowly.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked in a more understanding tone. Jim shook his head.

"I wore my helmet, remember?" He smiled a little as he pointed to his head, and his mother smiled, ruffling his hair.

"That's my son. Now, please help me out with the dishes before this man calls you back," she rushed back into her precious restaurant, refilling drinks and cleaning empty tables until they sparkled. Jim didn't like taking people's gross dishes with nasty leftover smears all over them, but he couldn't help but to smile at his mother's hard work. She managed very well, at both nagging Jim and being the owner of a business.

With a small gag, Jim placed the dishes in piles, trying desperately not to touch the spots where strings of meat or mayonnaise smears were. After backing into the door of the kitchen, he dropped his collection down next to the sink, where their family friend Dr. Doppler was scrubbing away with a battered blue washcloth. He turned to Jim briefly.

"Good afternoon, Jim," he greeted, and Jim muttered 'hey' back at him before trudging out and getting more dishes and glasses. He did this every day, and it got really boring after a while. It also was nasty when little kids came to the place and left their revolting who-knows-what all over the plates, and Jim had to touch the vile things. Though, it wasn't so bad; he got paid for it, and he was helping his mom, so in the end he could deal with it.

Lunchtime was always a busy time of day- Jim was only expected to help between 11 a.m. and 2 p.m., their rush hours. Afterwords he was free to do whatever he pleased.

"Would you look at the time," Jim murmured to himself as the clock read 2:27 p.m. The restaurant was pretty much empty spare a couple on a date and an old man, so that was Jim's queue to go upstairs.

After climbing the wooden steps, Jim slipped into his room, his own private study. Books were stacked everywhere, and his window showed a not-so-exciting view of the small town they lived in. Eagle River, Wisconsin, was a beautiful place, but his view showcased some dingy alleys and the backs of buildings. The view was only interesting at night, when the stars came out- but during the day, there was nothing to see. Because of these thoughts, Jim flopped down on his bed and grabbed the book he was reading- The Universe As We Know It.

Jim loved to read, and was extremely interested in Astrology, though everything else in the world was kind of boring. He had graduated high school the year before, and had just made it through with a C+ average. School was never something he liked- the subjects were boring, the only thing he ever remotely liked for a little bit was Science, and Jim didn't even want to think about the people and how much he disliked them. Because of high school and his hatred for it, Jim virtually had no friends- and it wasn't like there was much of a choice in a small northern town like Eagle River, where there was only 1 school per... a thousand miles, who knows.

He flipped through the pages of his book, stopping on the topic of the asteroid belt, something he found to be very exciting, especially when asteroids landed on earth from that very place.

Reading got tiring after a few hours, and Jim woke up from the sound of his cell phone ringing obnoxiously and the smell of paper and ink. He sat up quickly, his book falling off of his face and onto his lap as he grabbed for his phone. He flipped it open, raising an eyebrow at the unknown number. A business card fell to the floor next to a book and a sock.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Jim Hawkins?" A man with a slight Russian accent asked, and Jim sat up a little straighter.

"... Hello, Mr. Sudayev." He felt awkward. Jim rarely spoke to people on the phone, he only had it for emergencies or when his mom felt the need to obsessively check on where he was, what he was doing, who he was with, et cetera...

"Hello! So, I just wanted to let you know I covered the payment and called the tow company to take the motorcycle to Mark's Auto Shop. It was the closest place to your restaurant so you can walk there and pick it up when they call you. I gave them your number, so basically you're all set."

Jim was staring in shock at the empty space ahead of him, as if the Russian was standing right there telling him everything. Remembering he was on the phone, Jim struggled to find words to say.

"Um... wow. Thanks." He felt bad all of a sudden, like somehow it was his fault that Dimitri damaged his motorcycle and paid for all of it. Even though the blame was totally on Dimitri, Jim felt he had to pay Dimitri back, somehow.

"No problem! Again, I apologize for all of this. I hope it isn't too inconvenient for you. If you really need to get somewhere I can always call one of my personal drivers to take you somewhere..."

"There's no need," Jim responded. "I've really got no where to go, and if I really do, I can walk. So, um, thanks again."

"Alright, well if you need any help, you have my number." Jim suddenly felt anxious. It was the end of the call, they were supposed to hang up now, but he didn't want to. He'll probably never talk to this Dimitri guy again, but he still felt like he owed something.

"Um, wait," Jim spoke softly, and felt his face turn warm. What was he gonna say? He felt his fingers curl up in a fist in nervousness and slight irritation at how flustered he just got.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?"

"... I was wondering if you, like, wanted to go to lunch somewhere or something... you know... for everything you've done," Jim finished awkwardly, and mentally slapped himself in the face for acting so dumb. Why would he even ask that?

"Sure, that sounds... that sounds great!" Dimitri sounded very happy about this, and that only made Jim blush darker. He rubbed his cheeks in a bad attempt to turn them back to normal color.

"Uh, cool... when are you free?" Jim asked slowly. "I can go anytime..."

"Would tomorrow work out?" Jim's heart thumped his chest- whoa, tomorrow was like... well, tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" Jim didn't know anywhere to eat around here, so he decided to let Dimitri pick. Or... something.

"Maybe you could come over to my family's mansion and eat here," he offered. "We've got a lot of chefs that can make anything you want, and for free."

Well, that sounded awesome, but Jim felt bad, especially since he wanted to pay for lunch and just going to his house would kind of ruin the entire point of taking him out.

"That sounds really nice, but I want this to be on me," Jim said determinedly. "How about Lumpy's?"

Dimitri laughed a little, and Jim felt his face flame up again. Did he say something stupid?

"Sorry... I just think Lumpy's is a funny name, but sure, why not." Jim sighed in relief, but also slapped his forehead. Dimitri's sense of humor was... strange, to say the least.

"Yeah... okay. I'll meet you there at 11:30 tomorrow then?" Jim spoke, but then realized that Lumpy's was far away and out of walking distance, and he didn't have a motorcycle because... well, that's been explained.

"That works," Dimitri said. "So, I'll-"

"Wait, Dimitri," Jim interrupted, and felt his heart flip in fear- he used Dimitri's first name without asking, and it felt very informal. What if he offended Dimitri? But the silence was getting awkward, so he decided to continue. "I... uh, I need a ride there. Could you pick me up instead?"

"... Of course, I'll be there at 11:30," he could practically hear Dimitri smiling, and Jim sighed softly to try and clear the blush on his cheeks.

"... Thanks, I'll see you then." Jim spoke softly, inwardly happy about the whole thing working out, that he was doing an adult thing, and being mature or whatever.

"Goodbye for now, Mr. Hawkins," Dimitri said, but before he hung up, Jim felt the need to fix that.

"Jim," He corrected, "Call me Jim."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey again! Here's chapter 3, sort of a cute date-like thing going on~ hehe. Jim's realizing his crush...? Maybe. He's unsure. Oh Jim. Make up your mind you little shit c:**

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as the luxurious black Acura RLX rolled up to Sarah Anne's, Jim was shoved aside by his mother, who had sparkling eyes and a gaping mouth.

"I've never seen such a vehicle up here!" She gasped, and the door opened, revealing Dimitri in surprisingly casual clothing. He had nice dark jeans on with a black dress shirt, along with a brown tuxedo jacket unbuttoned on his shoulders.

Jim felt his face warm up when their eyes met, and he jerked his eyes away quickly. Why the hell was he all warm anyways? He shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket, ducking his red cheeks behind the popped collars. He was probably just nervous because he's never gone out to lunch with anyone that wasn't family.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jim heard his mom gushing over the car, circling it with interest. Jim felt his cheeks flame up even more in embarrassment from how his mother was acting.

"Mom, seriously!" He whined, "You're freaking him out!"

Dimitri laughed, holding his hand out to his mom. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hawkins." Jim and his mother were both equally surprised by how he used 'miss,' as if he knew something had happened to Jim's father. Though, the slight moment of shock was broken when she held out her hand and shook it firmly.

"I've heard about you, sir," she grinned, "Please call me Sarah. Thank you for all of your help with Jim's motorcycle." Jim felt himself getting more and more embarrassed by everything, and moved his hands to shoo his mother away.

"Okay, okay, we'll be going now," Jim pushed them apart and stalked to the other side of the car, opening the door and flopping inside. Dimitiri smiled apologetically, bid her farewell and slid into the driver's seat. Jim sunk into the expensive leather, his face flaring with heat. Why was his mom so awkward?

Once they started driving away, Dimitri turned up the radio and looked to Jim. "What kind of music do you like?"

Jim shrugged a little, looking out the window with disinterest. "Dunno... anything really... 'cept for pop I guess..."

"Classic rock sound okay to you?" Dimitri asked as he was flipping through the channels. That was Jim's favorite genre, but he just nodded a little. Maybe he should be nicer and more friendly to Dimitri, since he did offer lunch and all... though, he didn't know what to say. He's terrible at socializing, so he was hoping Dimitri was a little better.

"I love Cheap Trick!" Dimitri exclaimed as 'I Want You to Want Me' came on the radio. Jim knew all of the lyrics naturally, but he didn't dare sing along like he might've when he was alone. His foot tapped a little, but Dimitri hummed along, tapping his fingers on the wheel along with the beat. Jim glanced over at Dimitri for the first time after he got in the car, staring at his profile for only a moment before Dimitri caught him out of the corner of his eye. Jim whipped his eyes away, cheeks tinting pink. It was one of the most embarrassing feelings in the world to get caught staring at someone you like.

Wait, _like?_ Jim felt his heart thump, and he scrunched his eyebrows. Bullshit, he didn't even know this rich guy. And he's a dude. And how old is he anyways? Maybe he was just liking Dimitri as a friend? He's never really had a friend so maybe this is what it felt like...

... it didn't matter anyways. Jim cleared his mind as they got to Lumpy's, stepping out of the vehicle and striding up to the door of the restaurant. Dimitri opened the door for him and stepped aside, letting Jim go in like a lady or something. He muttered to himself about how he's not a chick, but Dimitri didn't hear and followed him inside.

Once a waiter had seated them, Jim took off his leather jacket and slumped in his seat, staring at the menu. He had no idea what to order... maybe chicken tenders. Or a hamburger. He tossed the menu down on the table, deciding on the chicken tenders.

"What are you getting?" Dimitri's eyes lazily traveled along the list of foods.

"Chicken."

"I might get grilled cheese..."

"Knock yourself out." Jim glanced at the large screen displaying the football game between the Chicago Bears and the New York Giants. He never really cared for sports, but it was something to look at during awkward moments like these.

Once the waiter came by, they ordered their drinks and meal and were alone, expected to talk. Jim's eyes trailed back to Dimitri, about to ask a question when their eyes locked- Dimitri had been staring at Jim. For some reason this made Jim's heart leap and he felt heat tickle his cheeks. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Dimitri said too fast and looked down, clearing his throat. He lifted his gaze again, and Jim noticed a tint of pink on Dimitri's cheeks as well. Okay, at least Jim wasn't the only one feeling awkward. He started playing with his fork, and sat up a bit higher in his chair.

"So... like... how old are you anyways?" Jim asked, peering through his bangs shyly. Dimitri laughed a little bit and leaned on the table, twirling his straw around in his Diet Coke.

"Twenty-seven," He lifted his eyes to Jim to see his reaction. Surprisingly, Jim didn't look to creeped out. Jim was sort of expecting that Dimitri was at least under thirty. "And I'm guessing you're... eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Eighteen."

"So it's not illegal, then..."

"What?" Jim raised an eyebrow in confusion. Dimitri smirked a bit, and Jim felt his stomach flip and his cheeks flush.

"Nothing," Dimitri commented offhandedly. Jim stuttered, but the food was set down in front of them at that moment, and Jim was immediately distracted by it. He began devouring his fries, stuffing them in one by one. Though, he wasn't being a slob about it- he was just eating a lot at once. His cheeks puffed out as he chewed the massive wad of fries, and Dimitri was holding back a laugh.

A moment later, Dimitri dropped his fork after fumbling with getting it out of the napkin, and at the same time Jim's knife slipped off the edge.

"Ah, crap," Dimitri leaned down, feeling for the fork to no avail. Jim sighed and climbed off his seat, crawling under the table to grab his knife. At the same time, Dimitri's hand shot out in that direction and his fingers brushed over Jim's. His heart fluttered as he jerked his hand back, sitting up and hitting the back of his head on the bottom of the table. "Dammit!" He hissed, his heart slamming in time with the throbbing on his head.

After some shuffling around, Jim plopped down on his seat, fingers curled around his fork, keeping his eyes away from Dimitri who was doing the exact same thing. They ate in silence, using the food in their mouths as an excuse to not talk a lot.

"That was awesome," Dimitri commented once he finished off his last bite of grilled cheese. "Was your chicken good?"

Jim shrugged. "It was chicken."

Dimitri laughed, "I suppose so." He then waved down the waiter for the check.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jim stood up and left for a moment, pushing his way into the restrooms.

When he was finished, he passed the arcade, and couldn't help but to stare at them. The racing one looked fun, and he wanted to try it, but-

"Wanna race?"

Jim looked up in shock, noticing that Dimitri appeared in front of him and had a mischievous smile on his face. He held up two quarters.

A moment later, Jim was anxiously shoving the quarters into the slot, and Dimitri was selecting his preferred racing car. He picked the one that was neon green. Jim selected the fiery red one. Because it was cool, and fire was totally his thing.

"I'm so gonna win," Jim grinned. He was really into these race-car games, even if they were for little boys. He always enjoyed them, and his mom used to race with him, but she wasn't here and Dimitri was offering, so why not?

"It's on," Dimitri challenged, and the race began. Both men slammed their heels on the gas pedals, shoving other cars out of the way and speeding down the virtual track. Jim grinned and swerved to the right with an perfected amount of force, knowing exactly how to work the games. Though, to his shock, a neon green car flew past him and out of sight.

He stared at Dimitri for a moment in shock, watching his screen as he flew past many cars. Jim smirked and pressed harder on the pedal, gaining momentum on Dimitri.

Soon, they were side to side, Jim playfully knocking Dimitri's car to the side. "Outta my way, loser!" Jim called out.

"No way," Dimitri shot back, shoving him aside. They were halfway through the final lap...

And just as they were about to cross the finish line, Jim sped ahead and claimed first place.

"Yes!" He punched the air above him in victory. "Ha, in your face! I totally kicked your ass at the end!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that the second time around." Dimitri was loading quarters into the machine.

"You're such a sore loser."

"Shut up, I won more than you did." Jim glared at Dimitri for a moment, pouting indignantly.

"I must admit that you kicked my butt at the last race," Dimitri complimented, and Jim smiled, laughing a little and turning to face him in the car seat.

"Ha, see, even you admit that was an awesome turbo boost I pulled off on the last turn."

"It was pretty sweet."

When they pulled up in front of Sarah Anne's, Jim felt his heart sink in disappointment. It was only 2:30 p.m., he would just go in his room and do nothing else...

He wanted to ask Dimitri to do more today, but a man like Dimitri probably had more important things to do than mess around with a kid. Jim opened the car door and stepped out.

He turned around, ducking his head into the car. "Hey, Dimitri?"

"Yes?" Dimitri's eyes sparkled, and Jim felt his heart do that weird thump-thing again. That has to stop at some point, seriously...

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jim asked nervously, feeling his body flush warm from head to toe. He's never had a friend like this before. Dimitri was actually a pretty cool guy.

Dimitri smiled charmingly. "Anytime you want, kiddo."

Jim smiled and closed the door, waving a little as Dimitri drove off. He felt light-hearted, and he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A new chapter! More fluffiness. You guys, I'm holding back so much right now. During this chapter I thought of so many dirty things that they could have done, but I kept it minimal. I'm trying so hard, give me some credit xD**

* * *

"I missed you so much..." Jim cooed to his motorcycle, rubbing the spot where the bike was dented before. It was now scratch-free and polished, shining in the afternoon sun. He hasn't been able to see his motorcycle in a week, but now, it was back in shape. Jim placed his helmet on his head and hopped on his beloved bike, deciding that it was a good time to go to Lick-A-Dee Split's Ice Cream. It was a hot summer day, he just got his motorcycle back, he just couldn't resist the opportunity.

A short drive later, Jim was standing in line for a rocky-road ice cream cone, waiting for the little girl in front of him to order. He smiled a little to himself- as gross as little kids could be, they were really cute sometimes, and she was having a hard time deciding on vanilla with sprinkles or vanilla and chocolate swirl.

"What are you getting?" A familiar voice asked behind him, and Jim turned around quickly, his eyes setting on Dimitri, who was casually leaning against the pillar with a small smile on his lips.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked with a small smile, pleasantly surprised to find his friend by coincidence.

"Same reason as you, probably. It's hot and I want something cold to eat."

Jim smiled again and turned away; it was now his turn to order. Once he finished, Dimitri followed up with a mint-chocolate chip and Jim was handed his cone. They sat down together at a small, colorful table, Jim's helmet on the floor near his feet.

"Still, you're so rich I bet you have like, your own ice cream shop," Jim commented, getting the first lick of his sweet treat. Nothing could taste better right now to Jim.

"I actually don't know," Dimitri laughed, and took a taste of his own cone. "The mansion's so big and I'd rather not be there most of the time."

Jim looked up. "Why not?"

"I dunno. I like open spaces more, and although it is really big and airy in there, it's still so... fancy and old-fashioned. Sometimes I just want to feel like a normal guy."

Jim ate his ice-cream silently, feeling a bit bad for Dimitri. Jim had judged him right away as a normal guy until he saw the car and dress style, and then his point of view turned around to, 'Who is this guy!?' Though, if it wasn't for the money, Jim would think that Dimitri was just a single guy living in a condo or something.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up to Dimitri, but instantly froze in place.

Dimitri was swirling his tongue around the ice cream, his eyes half closed in bliss, and a little bit of the ice cream was melting on his finger. He pulled it away and licked it, very... slowly...

Jim felt his face flame up and he turned away as fast as he could, eating his own ice cream hopefully less... like that. Jeez, did he have to eat it that way!? His heart was pounding and he couldn't get the mental image out of his head.

Jim was so busy pouting that he didn't notice a finger come out and gently brush against his bottom lip. He yelped a bit and turned to Dimitri, who was pulling his finger back and smiling, wiping it on a napkin. "You had a little on your face."

"I-I'm not a little kid," Jim snapped, his face reddening more. Dimitri only smiled.

Jim huffed and continued to eat the cone before it was gone, and he threw away his napkin. Dimitri finished around the same time, and at this point Jim was walking back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, Jim?"

Jim turned around to see Dimitri walking back to him. He raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Are you free today?" Dimitri asked with a small stammer. Jim nodded and leaned against his bike.

"Great," Dimitri stood up a little straighter, "I was wondering if you wanted to rent out some wave-runners and take a ride on the Three Lakes chain. It's hot out and, well, I'm sure the last thing anyone wants to do is sit around indoors where it's even hotter."

Jim smiled a bit. "Sure, let's go."

About forty-five minutes later, Jim and Dimitri came out of the changing rooms in swimsuits that cut off at the sleeves and thighs, but otherwise covered everything else. Jim exchanged a small smile with Dimitri before they got on their wave-runners.

The water rocked beneath them, and Jim started up the engine, the noise sounding similar to that of a motorcycle except with more water splashing around. He took a moment to check his out- black with red designs along the side, just like his suit. Dimitri's was dark green.

Jim pulled out of the docking area, making a circle with his wave-runner as he waited for Dimitri to do the same. Once they were both out, Dimitri pulled up next to Jim.

"So, where should we go first?" He asked, but Jim already started pulling forwards.

"Who cares, let's just go as fast as we can!"

After a high speed chase across the vast lake, Jim turned into one of the channels into one of the other lakes. He slowed down at a moderate speed, Dimitri pulling up beside him, laughter echoing in the forests around them.

"That was awesome," Jim commented, looking excitedly towards Dimitri, who returned a smile. Jim felt his heart thump again, the combination of Dimitri's hair being pushed aside by the wind and his smile making Jim's cheeks turn pink.

Okay, no, scratch that thought. Jim shook his head a bit in irritation. Those thoughts have got to stop.

After another race or two, the sky was turning darker and the air got cooler. They returned to the wave-runner rental stop and went back into the changing rooms to dry off and get back in their normal clothes.

Once Jim was in dry clothing, he stretched his back and sighed contentedly, stepping outside to see Dimitri leaning against his car. Jim pulled on his leather gloves and walked over to Dimitri.

"Hey, uh, thanks for today. It was fun." He thanked Dimitri with a girlish simper without really realizing how he looked. Dimitri chuckled and tossed his keys in the air before catching them in his palm again.

"Don't mention it," Dimitri replied. "I'm having fun, too, you know."

Jim looked up, his eyes sparkling with delight. So he wasn't just annoying Dimitri with his ideas of fun? He felt so much better about that, in fact, he never really had fun with anyone before with the exception of his mother.

"I'll... catch you around, then?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Sure thing."

Jim smiled and turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist. Jim's heart slammed his chest and he froze, turning to look over his shoulder.

"There's..." Dimitri broke off, his eyes focused on Jim's. He felt warm, looking at Jim, who was staring at him in surprise and confusion. What was he supposed to say now? Think of something...

"There's... a party at my mansion this weekend," he thought of a logical excuse for randomly stopping Jim from leaving. "It's gonna be really boring and I'm expected to stand around and talk to people. I wanted to know if maybe you could come, and I could leave the party for a bit to show you around the place."

Jim's heart settled down a bit, but he was still embarrassed. Dimitri hadn't let go of his wrist. "U-um... yeah, sure. What time should I come...? And where is it?"

"Come around 7 p.m.," Dimitri squeezed his wrist a little, making Jim swallow his embarrassment. "And if you have something nice, like... a suit or something, you won't stand out or anything."

Jim remembered he had an old suit that used to be his dad's, it should fit him now. A bitter taste came to his mouth at the thought of his father, but he ignored it when Dimitri's fingers brushed the palm of his hand. A fluttering sensation filled his chest.

"Yeah, I... have something I can wear."

"It's on West Oak Road, the first driveway you see disappearing into the woods," Dimitri explained. "Just go up that little road for a while and then you really can't miss it."

"Gotcha."

Dimitri looked into Jim's eyes again, and for a moment, their eyes were locked together, Jim's face becoming more and more heated, Dimitri's hand shaking slightly. He finally let go of Jim's wrist.

"I'll see you Saturday." Dimitri forced a small smile. He was so nervous, he wasn't sure why he suddenly had to touch Jim's wrist like that...

"Yeah," Jim responded just as awkwardly, "See you." He forced his feet to move. His combat boots were suddenly really heavy as he walked to the motorcycle and put his helmet on.

As Jim drove away, Dimitri couldn't help but to watch him and wonder what he really wanted to say to Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. You know, I really REALLY wanted them to follow through with what almost happened here, but... not yet! I am forcing myself to take it slow! Be proud of me, this is killing me just as much as it's killing you. xD**

**Also, Happy Mother's Day! Go hug your mom and tell her thank you, okay? Since I spent my day with my mom, I'll be writing Chapter 6 now, which is a chapter between Jim and his mother, so it'll be some cute mother/son bonding time.**

**And then it'll get really gay again xD**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jim's mouth dropped open in awe at the spectacular mansion before him. It came out of absolutely nowhere; he was driving along a small forest road and all of a sudden there was this massive house. Dimitri wasn't lying when he said you couldn't miss it.

He set his helmet on the handle of his motorcycle and removed his leather gloves, stuffing them inside the helmet. He brushed off his hands and shoulders, hoping he looked okay in his suit. After straightening his tie, he stood up a little straighter and marched up the marble stairs, hoping to make a good impression on whoever he may run into.

He knocked hesitantly on the massive oak doors, and merely a second later they swung open, revealing a gleaming interior. Two staircases wound in a oval-like structure up to two more staircases, each going to the left and right. He looked up, seeing a massive chandelier with god knows how many crystals. Two butlers were holding the doors open, so he stepped inside and the two doors shut behind him.

"The party is to the right, sir," one of the butlers spoke, and Jim nodded nervously, making his way to the right, his leather shoes on the light green carpet that led to the ballroom.

After walking down a corridor, he heard many voices, and he peered inside the room. He wasn't expecting it to be this large.

The ceiling was really high up, and men dressed in suits with women in dresses stood around, holding glasses of wine and champagne. Nobody took notice of him, spare a glance or two, and Jim felt really nervous. Where was he going to find Dimitri in this crowd?

He made his way past some idling people to the buffet table, grabbing a cookie or something to eat so he didn't look so awkward. As he chewed the surprisingly good treat, he scanned the people in the room, trying hard to spot reddish-brown hair amongst everyone else. He had no luck.

"Dammit," he muttered, grabbing a glass of some sparkly drink and walking around, just so he fit in more. He looked to his left- no Dimitri. He looked to his right- no Dimitri.

Jim turned around, making his way back when he collided face-first into someone. Luckily, he didn't spill his drink, and he murmured an apology. The person didn't move, and he looked up through his bangs, and to his relief, Dimitri stood there, smiling a little at him.

"Jim, you're here," he grinned. Jim felt his heart speed up again, especially at how close they were.

"I was looking for you," Jim laughed. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Well, I'm here now." Dimitri smiled a little. "Let's get out of here, they all want my money and I don't like their fake smiles."

Jim set down his glass somewhere random, not caring about it considering he didn't even bother to take a sip, and followed Dimitri through the crowd. At one point, someone stepped between them, and Dimitri was going farther away.

Panicking, Jim rushed past a few people, then grabbed Dimitri's wrist. Dimitri stopped for a moment, but then smiled and continued, moving his hand up to clasp Jim's hand in his own.

Jim's heart started to race, and his body flushed in warmth again. He followed Dimitri through more people, and they finally exited through the door Jim came through.

As soon as they exited the crowded room, Jim almost didn't let go of Dimitri's hand, but reluctantly pulled it out of his grip. Dimitri seemed disappointed as he dropped his hand down, but they continued on.

"I can show you the areas where I hang out the most," Dimitri offered. "Like, my room, and the kitchen and stuff."

"Sure," Jim agreed, and followed Dimitri down to the main entrance and up one of the marble staircases. Jim's eyes followed certain designs, such as the old wallpaper, the portraits of possible family members, the large grandfather clock with a golden pendulum swinging back and forth.

After going down one hallway, Dimitri opened a large wooden door to an open room, with a king-sized bed. The bed had dark green comforters and a canopy over it. There was a desk with a mirror, with books and papers piled on it, and a huge wardrobe in one corner. In another corner was a replica of the earth. Jim was fascinated by it, and he walked over to it, spinning it and watching it twirl around its mini axis.

"This is my room," Dimitri explained, joining him by the globe. "Down that hallway is my own bathroom, the rest of this space is mine." Jim looked at a large window stretching from ceiling to floor, shielded by matching green curtains.

"This place is so... big," Jim observed. "My room is not even an eighth of this size." Jim wandered back to the desk with the books and papers, noticing the books were classics, such as Dickens and some very old literature, like Shakespeare.

"It gets really boring," Dimitri sighed. "That's why I'm barely ever here."

Jim stared around at the wallpaper, which was a darker shade of green. This place had a lot of green.

"Anyways, I have more exciting places to show," Dimitri explained, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim felt that spot heat up, and he blushed, following slowly with his head tilted downwards. Whenever Dimitri touched him, that spot burned a little. It was strange. Anyone else could touch him and he felt normal.

They walked down some hallways, some lined with windows. Jim stopped walking in one of these hallways, staring at the moon through the massive windows. It was the most breath-taking view of the night sky, and he was frozen in place, paralyzed by the beauty.

Dimitri stood beside him. "Pretty cool, right?" Jim nodded numbly.

"It's... amazing," Jim trailed off. "I'm really into the stars and astronomy, so this is... wow."

Dimitri smiled, glancing to Jim and feeling his heart speed up. Jim looked... adorable, his eyes wide and shining, mouth slightly open, skin illuminated by the moonlight. His hair looked really soft, too, and he was just...

"Dimitri?" Jim waved his hand in front of Dimitri's face. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, fine," Dimitri snapped out of his trance, realizing Jim had turned to face him and was confused. He coughed to clear his throat and continued on, heat pulsing under his skin.

"Here we are," Dimitri sighed, opening the doors to his favorite place in the mansion. They swung to the sides, and Jim's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa..."

Books, that's all Jim saw. Books at every angle, all around the entire room in a grand circle. The ceiling was clear, showing an even better view of the night sky than the hallway did. The books reached to the ceiling, and the best part of it all was the ladder that spun along the books that could reach anywhere in the entire place.

Jim let out a small laugh and ran over to the ladder, doing what he's always dreamed of doing- he pushed the ladder with his feet and whizzed along the rail, going in a large circle around the walls of books. He smiled as the rush of wind pushed his hair back, and he looked to Dimitri, who was smiling up at him.

Jim hopped off the ladder, leaning his head back to look at the moon again. It was high in the sky, shining its bluish light throughout the entire circular room.

"This is so awesome," Jim obsessed over all of the books, brushing his fingertips along some of their spines. "I've always wanted one of these. I would be here all the time."

Dimitri smiled a little, deciding to step over and point out a section of books to Jim. It was all about astronomy; a whole case just for that. He completely forgot about the step that led up to the case, though.

"I think I know where your favorite section will be," He began to say, walking closer. Jim turned to him in curiosity. "Right he-"

Dimitri's foot caught on the step and he fell forwards, pushing Jim against the bookcase as he stumbled. Jim gasped a little, and Dimitri caught himself against the bookcase. "Ah, sorry about..."

Jim looked up, only to yelp slightly when their noses bumped, and they were staring directly in each other's eyes. Dimitri exhaled in shock, and Jim flushed at the feeling of his breath against his lips. His heart started racing when he felt that their chests were pressed together, and Dimitri's hair was tinted with moonlight. A strand fell out of place and was tickling Jim's cheek.

Dimitri was caught in his eyes, his heart beating harder and harder, his hands shaking slightly. He didn't want to move, in fact, he was leaning closer...

Jim gasped as lips brushed against his own, but as soon as he sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, his pocket started vibrating obnoxiously.

The cell phone was the slap of reality for both of them. Dimitri pushed himself off and flushed red, turning away and trying to focus on something else. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

Jim's mind was spinning, his hands were trembling as he lifted the silver flip phone to his ear. "H-hello...?"

"James! Where are you? It's 8:30 at night, and it'll be getting dark soon," Sarah's voice barked through the phone. "I know you need new headlights and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Jim sighed, rubbing off the sweat on the palm of his hand on his thigh. "I'm at Dimitri's party thing. I'll be back soon."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Alright, just be careful, and watch out for deer."

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too."

Jim snapped his cell phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. His heart began racing again, and he glanced shyly to Dimitri, who was facing away. What were they even doing? He brought a hand up to his lip, touching the bottom one softly. Was he going to...

... kiss Dimitri?

"I... uh, maybe I should get going soon..." Jim spoke, his voice wavering. "My mom's freaking out about the deer or something..."

"Yeah..." Dimitri was nervous as well, almost just as confused as Jim. What came over him? Why did he suddenly want to do what he was going to do...?

Jim forced his feet to move, and he started towards the door. Dimitri stood in place, not bothering to move. Jim opened the door, then gripped the handle. "Um, Dimitri?"

Dimitri snapped his eyes towards Jim, then felt his heart race at the sight of his eyes again. He felt warm again, and one hand curled into a fist. Jim looked away sheepishly, his cheeks still flushed from their close encounter. "Could you show me the way out...? I might get lost."

"Oh, right, sure," Dimitri remembered he lived in a mansion and Jim probably needed help on where to go.

After a very awkward walk down a few hallways, Dimitri closed the massive doors of the mansion behind him, the cool night air biting at his skin. Jim trotted down the steps to his motorcycle, where he slipped on his leather gloves. Dimitri followed him, standing next to him as he lifted his helmet.

"Your mansion's really cool," Jim commented softly, "Can I come back sometime?"

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat- so he wasn't completely creeped out by what had happened? Or did he even realize what was happening? No, he wasn't stupid, of course he knew what Dimitri was going to do...

He cleared his thoughts for a moment. "Anytime. If you wanna browse the books, feel free to stop by."

There was a strange silence, crickets and insects of the night making a small chorus around them. It felt like they should have done something else, but Dimitri didn't know what.

In a split second, Jim's arms were around Dimitri in a tight hug before he shoved his helmet on and drove away as fast as he could. Dimitri was left standing there, eyes wide in astonishment, his torso still warm from the gentle hug Jim had just given him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that there's no gay in this chapter, but there is talk of it. You'll see what I mean.**

**Anyways, I want to point out a few things. Please don't look at Jim as a total chick. Yes, he is in the 'uke' or bottom position here, but that doesn't mean he's really feminine! So don't be surprised if he does a few things that a typical guy would do for romance. In other words, being completely clueless, or being really cliche by... buying a bouquet of flowers or something. He's still a guy, and he doesn't even know if he's gay, so he's kind of the same as a straight guy, except he wants the D. I hope that makes sense xD**

**Also, side note- Dr. Doppler in this story is 100% human. I'll describe him later when necessary, but just imagine him without the dog-snout and ears, and white skin, I guess. Just kind of a middle-aged guy between 35-50 that looks like your typical nerd. **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jim? What's wrong, honey?"

Jim groaned into his pillow, his face flaming hot from everything that happened that night. He charged into the bakery, ran upstairs and threw his body onto his bed, not wanting anyone to see how red he was. His heart ceased to slow down, and it was making his head ache with confusion.

"Jim," his mother said more seriously, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Something's clearly wrong. You're worrying me, not even saying hello? That's unlike you..."

"I don't know, Mom..." Jim whined into his pillow. He squeezed the ends of it. "I just don't know anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me!" He sat up in a huff, facing her directly, flushed cheeks and all. His chest rose and fell with his breathing, which was a bit frantic due to his heavy heartbeat.

Sarah looked shocked for a moment, but slowly, her features changed to a soft smile and adoring eyes. "Jim, honey..."

"W-what?" He stammered, his hands shaking slightly. He didn't understand why she suddenly got all mushy.

"You're in love, aren't you?" She smiled even more, and Jim nearly choked on the air in his mouth.

"W-what!?" He gasped, feeling his face flame up more. "Love? What... mom!" He whined, much like a little kid. But really, in love? With... with Dimitri? Like hell!

"Is it Dimitri, dear?" Okay, this was getting so weird. She had telepathy, or else Jim had it written on his forehead. He stared at her with wide eyes, and his lack of response was enough of an answer for Sarah. She smiled and hugged her son, and Jim calmed down a little, hugging her back weakly.

"I... I don't know what's wrong with me," Jim explained, the defensive wall around him breaking down as he vented to her. "We met because he screwed up my motorcycle, and now he screwed up my heart, my head, everything. _I'm_ screwed up. I keep... staring at him and thinking weird thoughts, like he's... a-attractive, or something..." He pulled away from his mom, looking to the sheets on the bed. "Whenever he pats my shoulder or touches me at all, it's warm. And my heart beats really fast. I can't even look him in the eyes sometimes without that feeling making me all uncomfortable."

Sarah smiled and let out an understanding chuckle, placing her hand on Jim's. He looked up at her with puppy-like eyes, biting his bottom lip softly. She was filled with warmth and joy for her son. "Honey, this is nothing to be afraid of."

"But it's so weird!" Jim exclaimed. "I know my heart's been there my entire life, but ever since Dimitri's been around, it's like I can hear it pounding all the time. Even when he's not here, I think about him. All the time. It's kind of annoying, I want to read my books but all that comes to mind his his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile..."

"You know, it's not stupid," Sarah rubbed his hand. "They're all things you love about him. It seems stupid, but when you think about them, you feel happy, and a bit fuzzy, right?"

Jim nodded slowly, the image of Dimitri's bright smile making him blush.

"Young love is a wonderful thing, Jim," She explained, giving his hand a squeeze. "Does he act the same way around you?"

Jim shrugged. "Kind of... I catch him staring at me sometimes, and he gets kind of red, too, and today-" he cut off, feeling his body flush warm from head to toe, especially his lips. He brought his hand up to his lip unconsciously, and Sarah lifted an eyebrow.

"He... kissed you?"

"N-no!" Jim sputtered, trying frantically to clear the suspicion. "He... it was an accident. He tripped and pushed me against the bookcase. Our lips were really close. But they didn't touch all the way..."

"Yet that's all you've been thinking about."

"Exact- wait, what?"

Sarah laughed, letting go of his hand and reaching up to push some hair from his eyes. "Jim, I've been in love before, I know what it's like."

"But have you ever been in love with someone of the same gender?" Jim blurted out, and sighed a bit. "I mean, it's confusing me. I never cared about girls, but guys never came to mind. I don't even know what I am."

"It doesn't matter," Sarah smiled, and Jim looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were the same shade as his were. "You'll always be my son, no matter who you love. I just want you to be happy, and the fact that you're in love with a charming man doesn't anger me at all. And it's an added bonus that he's very attractive."

"Mom!" Jim snapped, his cheeks tinting red all over again. "That's weird, come on!"

She only continued to laugh, then lowered her hand and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Jim, he clearly likes you back. You should tell him how you feel, or at least ask him to be your boyfriend."

Jim slumped his shoulders slightly. "But we've only known each other for 2 weeks..."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Dating will give you guys a decent reason to get to know each other. Bring him over for dinner sometime so Dr. Doppler and I can get to know him better. I want to know the man that better be spoiling my son!"

Jim managed a small smile and a chuckle. "He's... really nice to me. And he's fun to hang out with. He's not a rich prick at all."

"You seem to really like him, Jim," Sarah sighed. "This is simply adorable. My little Jim, falling in love!" She stood up with a little twirl, and Jim pouted, blushing in embarrassment.

She was about to close the door behind her, and Jim looked up. "Hey, mom?"

Sarah paused, glancing over her shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fun fact. How do I come up with this stuff? Such as the way Jim does what he does in the comments, how Jim and Dimitri met, et cetera?**

**The internet! :'D**  
**Yes, my internet history is filled with weird-ass shit such as "Cute ways couples meet", "word mixer" and "funny ways to ask someone out." Someone may think I'm doing this because****_ I_**** need to ask someone out or something, but that's not true. I'm just feeling really uncreative and needed to snag an idea off of someone from yahoo answers or something. xD**

**Also, another fun fact! Everywhere (except for the mansion and the bakery where Jim lives) is real. Lick-A-Dee Splits and Lumpy's, as well as the wave-runner place and Three Lakes. Eagle River is real too. It's where I go for the summer and if you read all of my stories, you'll notice that I wrote a fanfic called 'Just You And Me' for Yuki and Natsuki from Tsuritama; they live in that town too, and they go to the exact same places. xD**

**They should run into each other, lmao. It would be amusing for me. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Mom! Mom, I got it!" Jim came charging down the stairs, causing his mom to look up after setting a customer's coffee down on their table. Sarah smiled, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what is that, dear?"

"A way to ask Dimitri out." Jim was proud of what he came up with. "I just need to use the ingredients and one of the ovens for a while."

"Alright, hon."

Jim pushed his way into the back kitchen, where he right away grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. Dr. Doppler glanced over his shoulder after slicing some cake. "Oh, hello Jim. Are you going to be cooking something for the bakery this morning?"

"Not for the bakery," he smiled. "A different purpose."

"And what may that be?" He turned, raising an eyebrow wonderingly.

Jim smirked. "You'll see. It's totally romantic."

"Oh, you have a love interest," Dr. Doppler said casually, though Jim knew his mother probably told him everything already. He didn't really care, though, he trusted Dr. Doppler.

"Uh-huh," Jim replied as he gathered a bowl, a spoon, a few eggs, a bag of flour, milk, water, butter, sugar and chocolate chips. Once he finished his quest around the kitchen, he set down his collection on a counter. He ran to the oven, setting it to its preheat temperature, then began his work.

A few measuring cups filled and eggs cracked open, a handful or two of flower, a stick of butter, pour some sugar inside... Jim piled all of the ingredients up with care, then took his spoon and began mixing everything into a doughy substance. He took the spoon and licked it, liking what he tasted- sweet but not overwhelmingly so.

He assorted the dough into little blobs on a cookie sheet, making sure they were all the right size and making sure there were just enough- nineteen. Perfect. He slid the sheet into the oven, closed the door and let out a massive sigh. He brushed off his hands, sending flour into the air in a small cloud.

Ten minutes later, the cookies were out of the oven, and five more minutes later Jim had pink frosting and was carefully applying it to the cookies.

"W..." Jim murmured, "I... L... L..."

Dr. Doppler leaned over, watching with a curious eye as Jim applied letters to the cookies. After a few moments, Jim set down the frosting tube, a satisfied smirk on his face. "So, what do you think?"

The cookies read in pink frosting, _'Will you go out with me?'_

"I think that's quite charming," Dr. Doppler commented, a small smile on his face. "Your love interest should be delighted."

"He better be," Jim murmured, then put the cookies in a take-out box and rushed outside with them with a thumbs up from his mom. He was so lucky to have such a supportive mother...

He put the cookie box securely on the back of his motorcycle, strapping it down and hopping on, zipping off in the direction of Dimitri's mansion.

His motorcycle came to a rumbling halt as he parked in front of the mansion ten minutes later. With a beaming smile on his face, he pulled off his helmet and grabbed the cookies, gaining all of his confidence as he approached the massive oak doors. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A butler answered, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Jim smiled cheerily.

"I'm here for Dimitri?" He said as if he was unsure. Maybe it was his nervousness.

"I will call him down in a moment. He is in his study." The butler responded, then closed the door. Jim may have heard a bell, and a couple heartbeats later, the doors opened again. To Jim's joy, it was Dimitri, looking at him with confusion before smiling.

"Jim!" He exclaimed. A moment later, he noticed the box. "What's that?"

Jim smiled a bit, feeling his cheeks flush. "I have something to ask you." He rolled on his heels slightly, looking up at Dimitri. A lump had lodged itself in his throat, and his stomach was twisting, but that wouldn't hold him back. Jim was going to do this.

He closed his eyes and opened the box, feeling his heart stop for a moment.

"... Youmell itoui gwowth?"

Jim peeked one eye open in shock, then looked at his own cookies.

They were in tact, just... completely rearranged.

"Ah, shit," he hissed, "It must've been that bumpy road. H-hold on." Jim's hands were shaking as he turned around, fixing the order of the cookies frantically. He heard Dimitri laugh softly behind him, which only made his shaking worse.

"O-okay, for real now," Jim swallowed, then turned around, holding the box out with trembling hands.

"Jim, you're the cutest person I've ever met, do you know that?"

Jim felt his heart soar, and his cheeks dove into a scarlet color. "Wh-wha...?"

"I... I would love to," Dimitri murmured softly, closing the doors behind him and reaching forward, pressing his hand on the lid of the box and shutting it gently. He was looking right into Jim's eyes, and Jim swore he could of melted, right then and there. They weren't very far apart.

"G-good," Jim replied firmly, then realized that sounded too demanding. "I-I mean, thank you?" He wasn't sure if that was the right term, either. Jim sighed and looked down in humiliation.

Dimitri slipped a finger under Jim's chin, lifting his head so that he could see Jim's blushing face again. Jim's eyes widened and his breath was taken away by the gesture. Dear god, that was mortifyingly hot.

By then, Jim's knees were shaking, and he was sure he was going to drop his precious cookies. Speaking of which... "I... I made the cookies myself..."

"And that makes it even better," Dimitri smiled, then leaned forward. For a split second, Jim's heart jolted; he thought Dimitri was going to kiss him. He felt lips press to his cheek instead, and Dimitri pulled away with an endearing smile. The spot where Dimitri kissed was tingling, and Jim stared up into his brown eyes, speechless.

"Our first date can be to the movies," Dimitri offered. "I want to see the new movie with Leonardo DiCaprio."

"O-okay," Jim nodded, and he managed a small smile. "Tomorrow, then...?"

"8 o'clock," Dimitri suggested.

"I'll pick you up," Jim offered.

"I'll see you then."

Dimitri took the cookies as Jim backed away, waving shakily with a smile on his face. He turned and skidded down the steps. When Jim drove away from the mansion, he was overjoyed. His heart felt lighter than air, he felt like he was flying. He tilted his head back and let out an ecstatic, "Woohoo! _I did it!_"

Dimitri was muffling his laughter behind his hand as Jim's outburst echoed through the trees and scared the crap out of some birds. They flew away frantically and Dimitri gave up, leaning against the door and laughing into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm touched by all of your reviews and comments ;A; I'm not one of those people that begs for reviews, ever, but whenever I get one I get really fuzzy and happy and ahh~ So it means a lot that I got even 1. Bless you all x3**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had this crazy Chinese project that took me 4 hours long, seriously what the hell. Had no time to write. Now I'm video-chatting but I can still write when two members of my group start talking and ignoring me for a bit xD**

**Enjoy the fic guys!**

* * *

Dimitri couldn't contain his smile when Jim's motorcycle could be heard in the distance. The rumbling became louder and more defined, and Dimitri stood up from his spot on the marble steps, brushing off his clothes and taking a deep breath. He still couldn't believe that Jim actually liked him back; it was simply a thought to Dimitri that what if, what if he slammed into Jim for a reason? It's not every day Dimitri got distracted by a couple birds on the power-line.

Okay, so maybe it was every day. But he didn't crash into people every day. And he had a strange feeling in his heart the moment their eyes connected for the first time, even if it took him a while to realize that he was falling for Jim Hawkins.

He was pulled out of his daydream as Jim himself came to a stop on his motorcycle, no helmet (curse him for being dangerous, Dimitri would kill him if he died, or... something along those lines), and an honest smile on his lips.

"Ready?" He asked, and Dimitri swung his leg over the other side of the motorcycle, pressing his body against Jim's. "Yep."

Jim flushed hot, thinking about Dimitri's chest on his back and the feeling of his heartbeat, the small breaths on the back of his neck, and- he shivered as Dimitri's arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't want to know how red his face was at this moment.

Jim jerked his wrist, lifting his feet as they began to move away from the mansion. Soon, the wind picked up, blowing his hair back as they flew down the highway.

Dimitri made a small, pleased humming noise and placed his chin on Jim's head. Jim sunk into Dimitri's shape, blushing as he realized how tiny he was in comparison. Even though he was a bit humiliated, he enjoyed this feeling of safety and protection, with Dimitri's arms securely around his waist. And... Jim bit his lip, not waiting to think about what happened to their hips every time they hit a bump in the road. The last thing he needed was a raging boner in the middle of their first date, talk about awkward.

They arrived at the theater, Jim parking in the lot behind the building and waiting for Dimitri to get off first. Once he did, Jim slipped off and stuffed his gloves in his pockets. He looked up to Dimitri, a small smile on his face as they began walking to the theater.

Dimitri opened the door for him again, and Jim walked inside, gazing around at the small theater he rarely visited. He approached the ticket booth, selected the movie they were gonna see- some new action movie, as Dimitri was fanboying over, with Leonardo DiCaprio.

Jim took his tickets and turned, seeing Dimitri with one large popcorn and an over-sized fountain drink. He grinned. "I hope you like Dr. Pepper."

"Who doesn't?"

Once Jim and Dimitri stepped inside Theater 4, they froze.

Pretty much every single seat was taken. Dimitri looked shocked. "Did the movie come out today? I've never seen this many people in Northern Wisconsin before."

"Apparently so," Jim murmured, looking around for a seat but to no victory. At last, he found something- and it was, quite literally, the only thing open within 50 feet of them.

"There's the... uh..." Jim stopped, feeling his cheeks color at the thought of saying it. He walked over to the seat, which was made for 2 people. "The... lover's... seat..." he trailed off, becoming more and more flustered.

A hand clasped around Jim's, and he looked up, only meeting Dimitri's eyes for a moment before he was dragged towards it and they were seated. Jim blushed deeper and grabbed some popcorn, chewing it to distract him from his racing heart. Dimitri had no problem smiling and putting his arm around Jim's shoulder, pulling him close and kissing his temple as the movie began.

Jim pulled to a stop in front of Dimitri's mansion, the rumbling of the motorcycle slowing to a thin gurgle before going out as he pulled out the keys. Dimitri unwrapped himself from Jim and headed up the steps, Jim following close behind until Dimitri opened the door. He turned around, smiling lovingly to Jim.

"Thank you for the first date, Jim," he said with gratitude clear in his voice. He was filled with a fuzzy, happy feeling he's never experienced.

"Of course," Jim returned bashfully, his cheeks reddening again. "We can go somewhere else sometime soon... just... just call me, okay?"

"With pleasure."

This time, Jim took more time on hugging Dimitri, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face into Dimitri's chest. Dimitri held Jim around the waist, inhaling the scent of his hair one last time before pulling some of it back and kissing his forehead.

Jim blushed and managed a small smile up at him. "See you later."

"Later."

Jim pulled away reluctantly and got situated on his motorcycle, starting the engine and rolling away, a mixture of joy and longing in his heart. He had so much fun that night, but he didn't want to leave Dimitri...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! It's been a few days and I sincerely apologize for my absence. I was at a convention, Anime Central 2013. It was so much fun! I cosplayed Damien Thorn from South Park with my girlfriend as Pip Pirrup, then I cosplayed Shiki from Togainu no Chi with my girlfriend as Akira. On Sunday I dressed as Yuki Sanada from Tsuritama with my Jimitri-shipping fan as Akira Arkargar Yamada. On Saturday I also dressed as The Once-ler. If you want pics, visit my deviantART account- named vixenfurr with two r's because some random dickhead has MY OC name.. mer.**

**Anyways, there's also videos (so far I have the Shiki/Akira one and the Tsuritama one up only). Here's the Shiki/Akira one: www. youtube watch?v=olwBeyvXrh0**

**I haven't written because I've been thinking so much about my girlfriend... I think I may be falling for her. This is hard for me to admit considering I've only been in love once and I recently got over heartbreak from that. But... wow, I'm feeling that way for her and it's becoming stronger.**

**So, now that I've daydreamed for a good... 2 days or so after the con with her, I can take those lovey-emotions and write them into our favorite animated gays! :'D**

**Enjoy this next chapter. I apologize that it's not too good, I'm still kind of busy (I have a band concert tonight and this is my last full week of school so it's a bit hectic). But summertime is coming in 2 weeks, and since I burn easily AND I hate the heat, I will be inside all day writing fanfiction. In the nice, cool air conditioning. I will probably finish before July, but if not, I will notfiy you all of my absence when I go on Vacation to England and France. But yeah! :D I'll shut up now so enjoy!**

* * *

Jim dropped all of the dishes and nearly shattered them when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. His heart jumped, knowing it was Dimitri even without looking at the caller ID. His mother sighed and rolled her eyes, wiping off her damp, soapy hands on her apron as her son gushed over the phone, swooning in the spot as he answered with a dreamy, "Hello, Dimitri."

"Hello, dear," Dimitri responded lovingly, and Jim's heart did a little flip. He loved it now that Dimitri called him little loving names- nothing too gushy, but still cute, and every time he thought of this he felt like a teenage girl... whatever. He was happy.

"How was your day today?"

"Pretty good. I'm just in a good mood. Is everything running well at the bakery?"

"Yes," Jim leaned against the sink, his smile prominant on his face. "I made a loaf of bread today and it was perfect according to mom." He heard Sarah chuckle in the background. She found her son's pride adorable and amusing all at once.

"That's wonderful," Dimitri complimented, to Jim's delight. "I was wondering if I could come over there sometime. I mean, I've only ever seen the outside of it, and I've smelled it, but my taste buds are pissed and they want the real thing."

Jim let out a laugh. "Sure. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah."

Jim turned to Sarah. "Are we free tonight?" He asked her, holding the phone away from his ear for a moment. Sarah smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to ask by the anxiousness in his eyes. Like an impatient puppy wanting to be let outside.

"I can cook dinner tonight for all of us," She said the words that made Jim bounce a little in glee.

"Then tonight you can come over and have dinner with us."

"Sounds great. What time?"

Jim turned to his mom. "What time?" He repeated.

"Six o'clock would be perfect," She called over her shoulder as she dug through the shelves for ingrediants.

"Six would work for us," Jim recited into the phone.

"I'll be there."

"Bye," Jim smiled as he hung up, feeling his heart soar. He looked at the digital clock on his phone- it was four-thirty. Normally, he would be in his room reading and whatnot, but he was helping with dishes simply because he was in such a good mood because of Dimitri. Being with Dimitri made him happier, and when he was happy he wanted to make others happy, so he was spending most of his free time helping out with the bakery duties. Even if that meant touching the gross plates, he didn't care very much.

He desperately wanted to pass time, so he started sweeping the floors and tidying up the restaurant. By the time he sweapt the floors and polished the tables with a rag, it was five-fifteen. They still had forty-five minutes to wait. Jim's mom was still cooking, and Jim didn't know what to do. He ran upstairs, deciding to fix up his room. He wanted to show Dimitri his books and his maps.

He made sure they were all organized neatly, not so sprawled about. He made his bed, kicked away any random socks or tissues.

Jim wiped the back of his hand along his forehead, taking in a deep breath. "Finished," he murmured under his breath, proud of his work.

And just then, the bell on the door jingled, signifying someone entering. Jim jumped, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair quickly before running downstairs stumbling on the last step. With a thunk, he just barely maintained his balance before running into Dimitri, who laughed and hugged him closely.

"Calm down," He joked, ruffling Jim's hair.

"I missed you," Jim argued. "I was excited, or... something like that..." He blushed, stepping away as his mom came into the restaurant.

"Dimitri! Hello, and welcome," She smiled, taking off her oven mit. "I hope chicken soup is okay."

"That sounds delicious," Dimitri smiled warmly. "I haven't had a normal meal for dinner in a while, and it sounds heavenly."

"Your life sounds so lavish," his mom wondered. "Come in, take off your shoes, get comfortable."

Jim tried to calm his racing heart as Dimitri followed him into their kitchen, the kitchen they used to eat dinner and relax, not the one permanently covered in a layer of flour with bags of cookie dough everywhere. He felt their hands brush, and Dimitri grabbed a hold of it, squeezing before letting go. Jim felt tingles rush up his arm from the contact, and he tried not to squeal or do anything too girly.

Dinner was pretty casual, which surprised Jim in a pleasant way. His mom seemed to love Dimitri, constantly complimenting his manners and his clothing and hair and everything else Jim hadn't listed off in his head. Dimitri was very polite and kind, willing to chat but not too much. Once dinner was over, Jim shyly asked Dimitri to show him his room. Of course, Dimitri smiled and was 'more than happy to see.'

"It's not that exciting," Jim explained as he pushed open the door, hoping his efforts on cleaning the room at least paid off a little. Dimitri stood still for a moment, then slowly made his way inside. Jim watched nervously, thinking Dimitri didn't like his cluttered room.

In reality, Dimitri wasn't speaking because he's always wanted a room like the one he was standing in. Small bed with worn out blankets, dusty bookshelves, old books with yellow pages and mysteriously blank covers with little or no design, the spines faded and frayed. He admired the little models of planets hanging from Jim's ceiling, adding a little childish touch to the whole library-like room.

"This room is so comfy," Dimitri commented, and Jim stopped holding his breath. He smiled and stood a little straighter.

"It gets small at times, but I do like how I feel like I'm in my own private study." He followed Dimitri's eyes to the planets, and felt his cheeks tint in embarrassment.

"Those are old," he said defensively, not wanting to look like the little boy with the race-car bed or anything dorky or unappealing. He liked his bad-ass look on the motorcycle. Dimitri only smiled at Jim.

"They're better than the bottom of a canopy," he stated. "I'd love to look at little planets before falling asleep, wondering if I could one day fly a rocket ship through the galaxy..."

Jim felt his heart soar, much like the rocket in his imagination. Jim did exactly that before he fell asleep, dreaming himself as an astronaut in space...

"You can one day," Jim said out loud, and Dimitri gave him a flirtatious glance. Jim felt his cheeks flush red. "I-I mean, not implying that w-we're going to... um.. I mean..."

Jim sputtered before a finger landed on his lips, hushing him. Jim looked up at him in shock before jerking his eyes to the floor, shaking slightly at their closeness. He's thought of that sort of thing before, but this is the first time he ever mentioned something like that.

The finger on his lips moved down to his chin. Jim's gaze was forced upwards, for his face was lifted. He locked eyes with Dimitri, his breath momentarily stuck in his throat as Dimitri's face came closer...

... before something crashed downstairs. Jim jumped away and gave Dimitri an apologetic look before rushing down the stairs. Sarah was lifting up a chair. "Sorry, I knocked it over." She looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

Jim blushed, realizing she probably knocked over the chair on purpose because it got to silent. Dimitri trotted down the stairs, stepping around him and clearing his throat. "Well, I better get leaving. Jim?"

Jim blinked, looking to him with slight shock and humiliation.

"Would you like to come have dinner at my mansion Friday night?" Dimitri smiled a bit, and Jim looked to his mom desperately.

To his joy, his mother smiled. "Of course, Dimitri. It was so nice to meet you."

"I'll see you then, Jim," Dimitri winked and closed the door behind him, leaving Jim's heart racing and his mind replaying the scene in his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for putting up with me this week, haha. I have finals next week so this was my last full week of school and it was very hectic. Pretty much all of my teachers decided to assign everything they were supposed to assign months ago. Anyways, I'll be busy focusing on finals next week so there may or may not be many updates. But, I have some free time right now (in my Chinese class, it's a great subject but the class is so boring), so I decided to write a chapter. If I don't finish now I'll continue and post after school. Anyways enough rambling, now onto Jimitri fluffiness :D**

* * *

The sound of a car pulling up to the bakery was soon followed by combat boots on the pavement. Jim was more than ready to go to his mansion, and when the distinctive sleek black car rolled up to him, he smiled and felt a little jumping sensation in his heart.

Jim scurried around the car and hopped in the passenger's seat, looking to Dimitri enthusiastically. "Hey!"

"What's up?" Dimitri asked with a laugh at how fast Jim got in the car.

"Not much, just really excited," Jim smiled and his cheeks tinted pink. "It's been like... three days since I've seen you."

"You're so needy."

"Shut up, you're no better, Mr. Text-me-every-five-minutes."

Dimitri felt himself blush. He looked out the window, muttering under his breath as Jim let out a victorious laugh.

* * *

"Don't feel too intimidated, it's just a really big table."

Dimitri's words did no justice, though, because Jim couldn't figure out where to sit. The table stretched so far that it must've taken up the entire room. It could probably sit a good... forty or fifty people, just from a glance. He finally chose a spot and sat down, staring at the sparkling silverware and gleaming china plates. He felt like he couldn't touch them without breaking one.

"Are you sure we're allowed to eat on this?" Jim pointed to the thin plates with delicate painted designs. "Like... I don't think I would ever put mashed potatoes on this kind of plate."

"It's not a big deal," Dimitri laughed. "They're like any other plate, just made from... elephant tusks or something extravagant like that."

"Elephant tusks?" Jim made a disgusted face towards the plates. "That's kinda sad and gross."

"I don't think about it much when I'm eating," Dimitri sat down next to Jim, even though he had about 47 other spots to choose from. Then again, it would be awkward to sit somewhere completely random.

"What do you have a taste for tonight?" Dimitri asked, and Jim glanced to him. "We have pretty much anything you could possibly want."

"This may sound boring," Jim started, "But I kind of just want spaghetti with tomato sauce."

"Are you going for the traditional Lady-and-the-Tramp dinner? Do I need an Italian man singing opera next to us in the candlelight?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Dimitri laughed, waving one of the butlers over to them. Jim was blushing and sliding down in his chair at the thought of such a cliche first-kiss. Speaking of which, they haven't even kissed yet, even though they've come so close a few times...

After a casual conversation focusing on the furniture in the dining hall, their dinner was served, and Jim began twirling some noodles on his fork excitedly. He really did like pasta, he just didn't have it often.

"Stop cutting the noodles," Dimitri complained, and Jim looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I want to get a single noodle."

"That never happens," Jim stared at him blankly.

"It could though," Dimitri argued, shoveling through the spaghetti for a long strand to share. "You never know."

Jim rolled his eyes and continued to eat the spaghetti as he pleased, long noodles or not. After a couple moments of shuffling around the pasta, Dimitri gave up and crossed his arms disappointedly. Jim looked to him, trying to hold back his laughter at Dimitri's pouting. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Dimitri sighed. "I just wanted a long noodle."

"You're so weird."

"What, do you have hendonophobia or something?"

Jim turned to look at Dimitri, a stumped look in his eyes. "Hendo... what?"

"Hendonophobia."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jim laughed.

"Fear of pleasure." Dimitri stared at Jim with a look of silent judgement. Jim shifted.

"And why do you know that word?" He smiled slowly, though secretly he was wondering why Dimitri knew that word.

"What else are you supposed to do when the library here has an entire book of phobias?" Dimitri shrugged. "I was 10 years old, and very bored."

"So you memorized random phobias with really long names." Jim stuffed more spaghetti in his mouth.

"Shut up, you'd do the same thing if you had that book," Dimitri argued. He sat up, pushing in his chair. "We can go back there if you want, I know you liked it."

Jim smiled excitedly, the thought of the circular room of books making his skin tingle in anticipation. He felt complete in that room, like he belonged there. He quickly ate a few last bites of the pasta on his plate before dashing after Dimitri, following close behind him through the corridors to the book room.


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: Hey all of you. I have a good chapter for you today :D Unfortunately I have literally nothing planned after this so I'm just sitting here like :I well shit now what.**

**I'll think of something, don't worry. I've just been a little preoccupied, with finals and also I'm in the process of planning a new fanfic, between Adam and Lawrence from the movie SAW. I wrote fanfics with them back in 2011 but they sucked so bad I took them down from here (they're on dA but still). I want to write something with them that's decent. They're my movie OTP and I have to write something better for them! So I thought of a cool plotline, now I just have to develop it and decide when to start. So that's sort of been on my mind.**

**Also, there's a song I almost always listen to when I'm writing this story, called Everytime We Touch by Cash Cash. It's like a techno male version of Cascada's song. So listen to it, I just picture Dimitri and Jim being all romantic x3**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, it's all you've been waiting for! Cx**

* * *

Chapter 11

When the moonlight spilled over Jim's cheeks, he couldn't help but to smile. It was as if the room was made for him. He wondered if Dimitri felt this sense of belonging like he did, then again, they both had a love for books and knowledge, so it was likely.

Jim took his time walking inside and trailing his fingertips along the books, loving the slightly-bumpy texture of them. He looked at the titles imprinted in gold, silver, and some with just ink, and eventually found the sections directing their focus towards Astronomy and Astrology.

Dimitri followed up behind Jim, feeling his heart warm at Jim's deep fascination with the circular room. Dimitri found it calming there, but he could tell that Jim valued it much more than he ever would. He leaned against one of the cases, watching as Jim delightfully flipped through the pages of a book on Mercury.

"I could stand here for hours," Jim breathed, closing the book abruptly to get the familiar scent of paper and ink blown to his face. He pushed the book back in its spot and lovingly trailed a finger down its spine.

Dimitri advanced towards Jim, standing next to him and looking over the books he was curiously studying. Most of them on that shelf were on the solar system and the planets in it. The shelf above that had to do with supernovas. Though, Dimitri found another subject a bit more interesting- Jim himself.

Jim didn't notice Dimitri staring, of course; he was too wrapped up in his books to feel the familiar eyes on him. Dimitri licked his lip, wondering how Jim tastes. Probably... simple. He looked at Jim's lips- he was trying really hard not to smile too much. Though, Jim lived a simple life, so it made sense that he may taste like... vanilla, or bread. Something very mild yet pleasurable at the same time. Nothing extravagant or extremely unique, just... Jim.

Dimitri clenched his fists in his pockets. He was having a hard time holding back. Jim was sitting there, innocent as can be, reading a passage on the Red Spot on Jupiter and Dimitri was fighting the urge to push Jim against the bookcase and have his way. Well... Dimitri blushed. Maybe not all the way just yet. But at least get a taste...

Jim felt fingers brush his wrist, and he looked up, blinking out of his reading trance. "Wha...?"

Dimitri wasn't sure what he was doing, he just shoved all his thoughts in the back of his head and acted on instinct. He pushed Jim against the bookcase, making him gasp and drop the book. It hit the wooden floor, and the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Dimitri, what are you..." Jim started, his eyes wide in shock, but he stopped, the words caught in his throat. Dimitri was gazing directly into his eyes, and they weren't the same, playful light brown as they always were- they were dark. And he had a look of determination.

"Dimitri...?"

"Jim," he spoke, making Jim flinch and blush. For some reason, the way Dimitri said his name made his heart start racing. He swallowed the words in his throat as heat began to rise to his face. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Heat ignited in his cheeks, and Jim's heart flipped upside down. "Wh-what-" His wrists trembled under Dimitri's calm and steady hold. "What kind of question is that!?"

"One that I want an answer to," Dimitri continued, voice smooth as silk. It was making Jim go soft all over, and the heat...

"I..." Jim tried to settle his spinning thoughts. He couldn't even think clearly, with Dimitri's eyes staring into him like that, reading every secret he ever had like they were written on his forehead. "I..."

Jim was just sitting there, stammering on his words like an idiot. It was a simple question. Yes, Jim wanted to kiss Dimitri. He's wanted to for a long time. But he couldn't get the words out! He felt hot all over, his heart was so loud he couldn't hear anything else, and Dimitri was right there waiting for an answer... He closed his eyes to try and think, but it only made it worse- all he heard was his heart, screaming yes, but he wanted to give his brain a chance to choose something as well-

"Would you like to find out if you like kissing, Jim?"

Oh god. Oh god, oh god,_ oh god._ Jim was internally screaming at the moment, only because he felt Dimitri's breath, right against his lips. It was warm, and everything was getting smaller. He felt Dimitri's fingers on his wrists sending tingles down his arms. He felt Dimitri's knee brush his inner thigh. He felt some of Dimitri's hair, feather-light on his forehead. He knew if he opened his eyes, Dimitri would be _right there. _He squeezed his eyes tighter, shrinking as far as he could into the bookcase, which wasn't very far.

"Jim, look at me."

When Dimitri spoke, his lips brushed against Jim's, making Jim's heart go off on a frenzy. The things Dimitri said did all sorts of things to him, making his knees turn weak and suddenly he was really heavy. Though, with extreme humiliation, he peeked open his eyes, and froze, his breath stopping for a moment.

Dimitri was looking right into him, the smallest of smiles on his lips- the damn Russian was enjoying this- and his eyes dark with... Jim swallowed. ... lust?

"I want to kiss you, Jim Hawkins..."

Jim didn't care anymore. He had no idea what came over him in that moment- he remembered shaking slightly, and a rush of need filled every muscle in his body. He leaned forward as fast as he could, feeling his heart melt from the heat in his body as their lips pressed together, a small whine coming from Jim's throat that he couldn't control.

Dimitri's heart fluttered, loosening his grip on Jim's wrists. Jim felt the freedom and wrapped his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, tilting his head and connecting their lips over and over again. Their chests were pressed together now, Dimitri leaning back and trying not to fall over. Jim practically leapt on him, and Dimitri wasn't expecting such an indigent reaction.

Jim tasted the slightest flavor of cinnamon, then soon following Dimitri's tongue, and at first, it was strange. It was wet and slippery and he didn't know how to react, but a moment later, Jim's mouth responded on its own and he let out another embarrassing moan. Well, shit. That doesn't feel weird anymore, it just feels really... _really_ good.

Dimitri couldn't contain himself- Jim's taste was... addicting. It was simple, like bread and butter, just as he predicted. Except, he didn't think it'd be this good. Not even close. He couldn't stop. His arms were tight around Jim's waist, pulling him closer and pressing them tighter together, until he began to force himself to stop. As much as he wanted to push Jim down and strip him right now, he had to contain himself.

He gently pulled apart, breathing against Jim's parted lips. Jim's chest rose and fell rapidly, and he peeked open his eyes. Jim didn't feel nervous or anxious like he felt before- now, it was a buzzing sensation... he was so dazed. All he saw was Dimitri, and he was blurry. Everything was hot, so hot, and he felt weak, drained of all energy...

"That was... a good answer," Dimitri breathed, licking his now-swollen lips. "You could have just said you wanted to kiss me, too, but I guess... I guess you really wanted to."

"I did," Jim admitted, his voice cracking slightly. He slumped against Dimitri's body, face flaming hot and red. "W... wow."

Dimitri stroked his hair. He was having a hard time standing, too, but he supported Jim's weight regardless. "Should... should you be getting home?"

Jim could finally feel his feet again, and he stood up, cheeks still tingling with hot blood. "Y-yeah..."

On the way to the front doors, Dimitri had to resist the urge to push him against every wall and mess him up all over again. It was hard, but he succeeded, and thank god he didn't get an embarrassing hard-on. It was threatening to appear, but luckily he was keeping it away. For Jim's sake.

Jim was fighting the same sensation, which kept his cheeks flushed red. He tried not to think about the kiss, but it was the _only_ thing he could think about.

The ride home was just as awkward. Dimitri driving too stiffly, Jim staring out the window too intently. Sort of like the first time they went to lunch. Awkward as hell. Except, this time, Jim was trying not to pop a boner in the middle of his car.

When the bakery was in sight, Jim felt relief- at least, somewhat- before disappointment. He wanted to stay and make out with Dimitri more, or something along those lines, but... he knew that if they went any further it may be rushing things. After all, Jim was shocked enough from his first kiss, he probably couldn't handle first time in the same night.

He was about to get out of the car when Dimitri grabbed his wrist. Jim turned to face him, and Dimitri pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Jim felt himself blush again.

"I'll call you later," he whispered, and Jim nodded, smiling as he closed the car door and walked inside. Of course, he darted up the stairs, avoiding his mother at all costs as he scurried into his bedroom. Once he was stripped, he threw himself in the shower, turned on the hot water and lost himself in pleasure as all he thought about was Dimitri. Dimitri and his stupid good looks, his stupid voice, his stupid kissing abilities...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh dear, it's been some time. Let me just say I am so sorry for the absence! A lot has been happening right now in my life. I went and saw my girlfriend, so I've been super lovey-dovey about that (you'd think it'd help me write better romantic things, and it does, but when you are all.. in love and such, it's hard to write of other people's love. All I've been thinking about is her and I'm afraid my writing will start describing her and not Dimitri!). The other thing is my dad said we can't date, and so that was stressful, but we love each other too much, so we're gonna just stick with each other and wait until I turn 18, when we can do whatever we please.**

**Anyways I'm sure you don't really care. xD**

**But I wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm touched by every single one ;A; I mean I don't beg for reviews because I find that really obnoxious and annoying, but whenever I get one (even if it's just 'Yay!'), I'm just happy someone enjoys my work! I am striving to be an author when I am older, so fanfiction is a fantastic way for me to practice my skills. The difference with writing as a job rather than fanfiction is you can't randomly stop writing for a few weeks because you have deadlines. That'll be my problem! xD But all professional authors feel that way, so oh well- it's part of the job.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sarah knew everything. Of course she did, she was Jim's mother. She watched him cry when he dropped his toy out of his crib to when he came home complaining about the test he just took in biology. She watched the little newborn baby she once cradled in her arms grow into a handsome young adult, though of course, Jim had always been her Jim. He had the same glint in his eyes, the same half-smile he gave when he was up to something.

Sarah knew, of course, how much Dimitri mattered to her son. Any mother may have been a bit upset, as she was, when she knew of Dimitri's age and position. Dimitri is a grown man, and to her, Jim was just a kid. Of course she was protective. But Jim was eighteen, he was legally an adult. He, for one, can do whatever he pleases- and plus, Sarah trusted her son's judgement. Jim may be a crazy teenager, but he knows when someone is a jerk and when someone is a good person at heart. He doesn't love easily.

And for her son, her Jim, to have such deep feelings for this man... he must be doing something right for him.

These thoughts ran through her mind as she waved at Jim. He was in Dimitri's luxurious car, driving to his mansion. Dimitri wanted Jim to meet his parents and family, in exchange for him meeting Sarah. She was a bit worried, though- Dimitri's family was very wealthy, and they probably encouraged their son to find a beautiful woman to marry and have children. She had a bad feeling in her gut for her son, but then again, she wouldn't tolerate any rich snobs telling her that her son wasn't good enough for theirs. No way, ever.

Her son was very caring and loving when he wasn't being stubborn. She's seen how Dimitri looks at him- clearly, Dimitri has fallen very deeply for Jim. It was written all over his smile and it shone clear as day in his eyes. Every time he saw Jim, he got so happy. Sarah caught on this almost immediately, before they were dating. How Jim would be so happy and willing to help out, when his cheeks were pink from seeing Dimitri. She knew her son was in love, and the fact that he was gay didn't bother her. Sure, Sarah would love grandchildren... but just because he loved another man didn't mean they couldn't adopt, or have a surrogate mother... the possibilities were endless.

Sarah sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead as she rushed back into her bakery, clearing her mind for now and hoping all went well for Jim. For now, she had to make sure her customers were happy, and she had to make warm food filled with love and gratitude. It's what she is best at, and she couldn't sit around all evening worrying about Jim. He can take care of himself, and Dimitri was there for him. Sarah knew Jim was in safe arms, and it made her feel much better.

"Welcome! What would you like tonight?" Sarah smiled at a teenage girl and her mother, scribbling down their orders in abbreviated code that only her, Jim and Dr. Doppler understood.

Yes, life was good. This was the life Sarah wanted, and now that Jim had a life he wanted, everything she could wish for was reality.

* * *

Naturally, Jim was wiping his sweaty hands on his pants every four seconds. He was very tense, trying to take deep breaths and calm himself, but he had the worst feeling about Dimitri's family. They were all so rich, probably extremely sophisticated, and what if he was too awkward? What if they hated him? He had to be normal, causal, not too stiff. He kept internally flailing because he's never met rich people before and the mental image he had was only from the movies- a heavy, tall man with a top hat and monocle, as well as a hefty beard and glaring eyes. The mother must be beautiful, in a glimmering dress with bright red lipstick and white satin gloves rolled up to her elbows. Her dress is shoulder-less, and her eyes are lined with eyeliner and mascara but a normal amount, making her beauty absolutely blinding. He wouldn't be able to make direct eye contact with her, because she was surely judging his looks and hairstyle and whatnot.

"Jim!"

Jim whipped to the left, coming face to face with Dimitri, his eyebrows knit together in concern. Jim swallowed, searching his eyes and trying to remember what just happened.

"I called your name about eight times. Are you alright?" Dimitri smoothed his fingers over Jim's hand. He chewed on his lip, nervously finding something else to focus on. Dimitri sighed, squeezing his hand before letting go. Jim's vision was forced upwards as Dimitri lifted his chin. At the movement, he blushed, but nevertheless felt anxious and scared for what will happen.

"Don't be so freaked out," he spoke softly, making Jim shiver. "My parents aren't ice-cold blocks. But they are still blocks. They only care about manners and such." Jim nodded, running through a list of all the manners he ever learned in his head in a split second. Though, by the time he realized what he was doing, he forgot all of them. Shit. How do you hold a fork, or cut meat?

"Second of all," Dimitri snapped, capturing Jim's attention again. "I said I was introducing them to someone special. I did not specify your gender, Jim. They may be shocked, but please, don't panic. Give them some time to swallow and process the information, and if they say anything harmful at all, we will leave and go somewhere else immediately. Okay?"

"O-okay." Jim's throat was very dry, and it may have shook, like his leg was.

"Jim," Dimitri murmured, leaning closer and pressing their lips together. Jim instantly calmed, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into Dimitri, wanting to kiss him like they did in the literature study-

Though, Dimitri pulled away, not wanting this to become too sexual. At least, not right now. Dinner with sexual tension wouldn't make anything easy. He looked into Jim's eyes, and Jim blushed, feeling flustered but comforted at the same time. "It'll be okay. Just don't worry, alright?"

"Okay..."

Jim felt a bit more confident as they approached the mansion. Even if his parents were the total stereotype in his mind, he would stand tall and prove to them that he cared for Dimitri. He wanted them to know Dimitri wasn't with some jerk, or some kid with anxiety issues (because that's how he felt on the way there). He wanted them to know he would treat Dimitri well, and make sure he was just as happy as Jim was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter was easily written for me, at least. I know what it's like to feel awkward and introduce yourself to a lover's family members. I was terrible when I met my girlfriend's grandpa. He said, "Have a nice trip home!" and I said "You too!" ... he was standing in his living room. To this day I just facepalm and go, 'good lord they must have thought I was so awkward.'**

**I was nice to Jim and made him man up and act pretty normal. And then fanservice. Enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Mom, Dad, this is Jim Hawkins, my boyfriend," Dimitri spoke before Jim even realized they were in front of his parents. Jim looked up, out of his thoughts and attempted a polite smile. He bowed slightly, then scolded himself- _what are you, Asian? Because they sure aren't!_

"Nice to meet you and good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Sudayev," Jim spoke rather smoothly, and when he looked up, he made sure to look at them both, determination in his eyes. He almost leapt five feet in the air, though. He thought he did something really stupid, like turning around and bowing to Dimitri. Though, as he looked closer, he realized that that was Dimitri's father, only from some age lines and gray streaks in his bangs.

Otherwise, Dimitri's father looked almost exactly the same- same stature, same colored hair (despite the gray), same facial structure. The difference was his father had a stormy blue shade for eyes, and his lips were more narrow. His skin seemed rougher, too. Though, Jim looked to his mother, and saw all of the soft features Dimitri took- the hair texture, the plumper lips, the hazelnut eyes. Her eyes were very round and beautifully colored. Her hair was a darker brown, though it looked soft to the touch, like Dimitri's. Her skin was lighter, hence Dimitri's less-tan skin.

"Good evening, Jim," Mr. Sudayev had his hand out to Jim, and Jim shook it, trying to be a bit firm and manly but not aggressive. He made eye contact with him- trying not to collapse on the floor from fear, though he hoped that didn't show- and then nodded, dropping his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Sudayev smiled slightly, though the surprise was clear on her face. Jim smiled back, then stood next to Dimitri. He noted her heavy Russian accent. His father had an accent, too, though it wasn't as noticeable. Jim guessed his father lived in America most of his life, and met his mother in Russia on a trip back home, or something along those lines.

Finding where to sit at the table was a somewhat lengthy and confusing process for Jim; he waited until the Sudayev's seated themselves, and then looked to Dimitri for a moment of desperation. Luckily, Dimitri beckoned for Jim to sit down next to him. He sat down a little too quickly, but then smoothed out his lap and grabbed the napkin, placing it on his lap properly and trying to sit upright. Mannerisms were returning to his head and he knew what to do, at least a little more naturally. He stopped shaking and he at least felt a bit more comfortable- Dimitri's parents weren't as intimidating as he originally thought they'd be.

In a matter of moments an extravagant meal was placed before Jim, and he had no idea where to start. Slowly, he began to cut his meat, though it took him what seemed like millions of years. He didn't want to shake the tables and spill the drinks everywhere, but it was taking him way too long to cut off a chunk.

Once he made it close enough to the bottom, he vigorously moved the knife back and forth until it hit the plate, and when his parents looked to him, he was already chewing, trying to look as if nothing happened. Dimitri was holding back laughter, and his parents just seemed a bit puzzled.

Jim shot a small smile at Dimitri and continued to eat, as if they were sharing a little inside humor the parents couldn't understand. Dimitri found it amusing, and his parents didn't seem to care too much. They were to distracted by the wine they were tasting to really care what they were doing.

Dinner seemed to end fast, much to Jim's pleasure, and they only talked to him a little bit. Just basic conversation, such as what Jim does for a living, where he went to school, what his mom does... Jim attempted to be as causal and as kind as he could be. His parents kept giving Dimitri questioning looks, but Jim figured it was not in his place to butt in.

"Thank you for the meal," Jim thanked Dimitri's parents before Dimitri dragged him out by the wrist. Once the giant doors shut behind them, Jim whipped around.

"Dimitri, I was trying to be polite, so why the hell are you-"

Jim's breath was taken away as he was shoved against the wall, and he felt nothing but heat and the taste of Dimitri's lips. He shivered and leaned against the wall, unable to move as Dimitri's tongue pushed its way inside, doing all sorts of things to Jim. He let out a small whine, and when he tried to shift his position, he felt himself rub against Dimitri's thigh. A gasp was exchanged between mouths, and Dimitri split away, kissing down his jaw and neck and biting on his collarbone.

"D-Dimi.. ahh..." Jim slipped a little as Dimitri sucked on his neck, his hands holding Jim's waist securely. So many sensations were attacking him all at once, and he couldn't concentrate on one thing before something else felt good and it was all so fast-

And just like that, Dimitri broke away and rested his head on Jim's, panting heavily and attempting to cool himself. Jim felt the rising heat begin to drop, and he gazed up at Dimitri confusedly, part of him actually wanting Dimitri to continue. He took a moment to catch his breath, one hand gripping Dimitri's shirt sleeve as he steadied himself and regained conscious thoughts.

"... Wow..." It was the only thing on his mind and it came right out; just _wow_. Jim was dizzy with pleasure. Never before had he experienced so many appealing feelings at once. Dimitri gazed at him through his bangs, his eyes needy yet desperate. He was forcing himself to hold back, and Jim swallowed, feeling bad yet also trusting Dimitri to contain himself. Dimitri knew Jim was new to all things romantic and sexual, and he didn't want to rush into anything too fast- even if he had... raging hormones that said otherwise.

Jim understood Dimitri's reasoning through his eyes, though as much as his hormones agreed with Dimitri's, he knew it was the right thing to do to slow down and take everything at a comfortable pace. He swallowed, staring at Dimitri for a few more moments before diving in again, unable to keep himself from kissing Dimitri. Even if they couldn't get carried away, he still wanted at least this.

And god, did it feel amazing...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ack! It's been too long! I apologize deeply for my lack of updates. I can't say I've been busy because I really have been, more like I was having problems with ideas for this fic. I've been so obsessed with historical slash that I almost entirely forgot about this. Though, I thought of an idea when my gay friend called me all, "ohemgee! We need to go somewhere fun, like an amusement park, some Saturday..." And then it sparked- I got it.**

**Oh and you know what else is awesome? My girlfriend will be cosplaying Dimitri and I'll be Jim. We're doing this for next year's conventions, probably Anime Midwest, maybe Anime Central- Midwest has a Disney panel :D**

**But isn't she the best? She doesn't even ship Jimitri that much and she's gonna cosplay with me. Best girlfriend ever. And it's funny because I'm the seme a majority of the time... oh well, she'll just have a tall Jim.**

**Also, I've been super preoccupied with my Betta fish! If you don't own one you totally should, they are so cute and pretty and wow. My betta, Kiro, is my baby. Ever watch the anime Tsuritama? Well damn right you should, it has to do with betta fish (and there's LOTS of bromance/shipping possibilities!). Oh and who's excited for Free! the swimming anime!? Aw yeah, wet homos coming your way.**

**Anyways I'll shut up. I apologize for the lack of updates. Enjoy some making-out though! ;p**

* * *

Humidity was one thing Jim absolutely despised. Well, Jim didn't like a lot of things, like stupid rich people or burnt popcorn, but humidity was one thing that he hated way more than any of those things. Jim scrunched his eyebrows together in frustration, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead for the fifth time that minute. He got up, finally fed up with sitting around his room and sweating, about to go outside to... go somewhere where it may not be humid. Which is nowhere, but he would still try- it was worth a shot.

As he yanked open the door and stepped outside, he walked straight into someone's chest. He mumbled a small apology, though to his shock he was pushed against the door that had closed behind him, and lips connected to his own.

He let out a gasp when Dimitri pulled away, his face flushing from how fast it had all happened. "D-Dimitri! Where... when did you..."

"I was just coming to see you," he grinned, grabbing Jim's wrist and pulling him into his car. Jim sighed in relief when the air conditioning surrounded him, gentle gusts of wind ruffling his bangs. He glanced to Dimitri thankfully.

"I wanted to know," he started, driving towards the main road, "If... you could leave your house for a weekend."

"I'm... sure I could," Jim murmured, blinking in curiosity. A weekend? What could Dimitri be...

"Great!" Dimitri exclaimed, "How about tomorrow? As in this weekend?"

"Whoa, wait," Jim pulled back some of his hair, only to have it fall back in front of his eyes. "If I'm being kidnapped, I'd love to know where I was being taken away to."

Dimitri started singing some strange song, and Jim raised his eyebrow in confusion. Dimitri smiled and turned to him, continuing- "Da da da da da daa da! Da da da da da daaa da..."

"Can you just tell me instead of singing some ritualistic code that I don't understand?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"How do you not know that song," Dimitri scoffed. "Do you ever watch TV?"

"Actually, no," Jim crossed his arms. "We don't have cable."

"... I'm sorry," Dimitri went quiet, feeling guilty for his accusation. He forgot Jim's family wasn't really wealthy, like his was. He clenched his fingers around the wheel.

"Don't get depressed," Jim laughed, "I don't really care. Now explain to me why this weird-ass song had to be the first song I ever heard you sing."

"It's the theme song," He began, slowly, to build tension. Jim was simply impatient. _Stupid rich people... _he thought to himself. "To..."

"Come on, Dimitri, you're taking fore-"

"Six Flags! Great America!" He yelled, and Jim leapt in his seat, his heart catching in his throat.

"Christ, Dimitri! Don't scream in the car, you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry!" He laughed, "I'm just so excited! Like, they have the Raging Bull, and it's super huge, and I wanna go on it..."

"Is this your idea of romance?" Jim slumped in his seat, pretending to be disappointed. Dimitri took the bait, looking worriedly to Jim. "I was thinking somewhere like..." Jim let out a long, dreamy sigh. "Paris... or a romantic, evening gondola ride on the canals of Venice..."

"W-we can go there instead!" Dimitri stuttered, "I mean, it would be more than a weekend, and it'd be expensive, but I'd have to bribe my-"

"Shut up," Jim laughed, turning his chin to kiss him, savoring the taste of his lips before letting go. "Dimitri, you're swerving."

"Sorry, I get distracted when my insanely attractive boyfriend randomly kisses me," he grumbled, getting back on the road. A moment of tense silence, and Dimitri had pulled over, leaning over the seat and grabbing Jim's face, smashing their lips together eagerly and leaning into him.

"Mm-mmh.. Dimitri... wait..." Jim groaned in between kisses, goosebumps trickling down his spine when Dimitri breathed against his jaw. "Where are we going, anyways..."

"I... forgot," Dimitri mumbled and pressed their lips together again, slipping his tongue inside and crawling over the seat. He reached down and grabbed the lever, dropping the seat down suddenly. Jim gasped as the seat fell, causing him to fall as well. Dimitri leaned over him, knee rubbing against... an area that was getting really warm.

"D-dim-ahh..." JIm rolled his head back as Dimitri pulled at his shirt, licking down to his collarbone and biting down, sucking hard at the tannish skin. Jim was trembling, his cheeks flushing a shade darker. "Dimitri... nngh.. please..."

"Hm?"

"We're on the highway..."

Dimitri glanced out the window, glaring at cars driving by. "I don't care. You seduced me, and this is what you get."

"But-" He was cut off by another deep kiss. He lifted his body to press flush against Dimitri's, rubbing himself against his knee and panting. "Oh god..." he breathed into Dimitri's ear, not realizing how horny he must sound.

"Jim- shit," Dimitri whispered, cursing under his breath as his cell phone began ringing. He sat up and answered, answering curtly and hanging up as fast as he could. Jim sat up on his elbows, looking up through his messy bangs.

"My dad wants me home," Dimitri sighed, "Apparently he has someone who might be interested to have me as a client."

"Oh," Jim looked away, a bit disappointed, but before he could get too sad, Dimitri's finger had slipped under his chin and lifted his face.

"Don't pout," he smiled. "We'll have the whole weekend to ourselves, nobody else. Tomorrow's Friday. Bring a swimsuit, okay? We're going to Hurricane Harbor, I will not leave without us going there."

"Okay," Jim smiled, nuzzling into his jaw, but then stopping. "Where are we staying?"

The hair on the back of his neck rose when Dimitri breathed against his ear, a small chuckle sending tingles down his spine. "We're staying in a hotel together."

Jim swallowed. His heart contracted, then began to race at the thoughts that...

"O-one bed?"

"King sized."

Jim clenched his teeth, feeling his face turn twenty shades darker than before. Dimitri pulled away to admire his lover, cupping his face in his hands and dipping down for a kiss. Jim leaned into him, his heart going wild at the possibilities... maybe they could finally...

"Now, I need to go see that businessman," Dimitri whispered against his lips. "Wish me luck."

"So we're not going anywhere?" Jim cocked his head.

"No," Dimitri crawled off, getting back into the driver's seat. "I was just planning on a ride with you, around the chain of lakes. My car seems to be the only place that's not 105 degrees."

"Tell me about it."

Jim regretted stepping out of the air-conditioned car once they got back to the bakery, for the humidity crashed on him like a wave of heat. He groaned unpleasantly as he opened the door. He cast a wave over his shoulder, hearing Dimitri say, "See you tomorrow!"

Jim turned and smiled for him, watching as he drove away. He shut the door behind him, then practically skipped into the kitchen. "Mom! Mom, I'm going on vacation tomorrow..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay for more normal updates! Today I'm throwing a double (maybe triple) update at you, to make up for all the time I've been lazy :)**

**Tomorrow is 4th of July and I get to see my girlfriend. I'm going to go pick her up at the train station, we'll spend the day and night together, and then we're going to go to Anime Midwest all weekend. Therefore I will not be posting. But don't worry, the train ride to the station she'll be out is pretty long, so I'll try and think of ideas then. I want to go to Six Flags soon, so I'm kind of waiting to go there to get inspiration, but I was only just there in October, which wasn't ****_that_**** long ago. I can try and remember most things. I at least remember the layout, the rides, the food and the gift shops. Problem is I've never been to Hurricane Harbor, so that may be a little inaccurate, I'll try asking some friends for descriptives. c:**

Anyways enjoy the next few chapters! This one is kinda short but fluffy ^^

* * *

His mom didn't stop asking questions, pretty much going down the entire checklist of items even though Jim had already done that a million times.

"Deodorant? Shampoo? Phone charger? Extra money?"

"Mom, I told you already, I have everything," Jim rolled his eyes, shuffling through his bag to yank out his iPod. Once he found it, he shoved it in a different compartment, then threw his towel around his neck. He stood up, smiling towards his mom. She looked over her son, with a white t-shirt on and blue flowery swim trunks. She smiled and hugged him, patting his back and finally releasing him.

"Have fun, okay?" She put her hands on her hips. "And don't spend all day in the hotel room."

Jim's face flamed at this, and he grabbed his bags in a hurry. "M-mom! Seriously, that's weird." Sarah laughed and ruffled his hair, opening the door for him as he waved her goodbye. She waved at Dimitri, who was seated in the front seat. He rolled down the window.

"We'll be back by dinner on Sunday!" He informed her, and Sarah smiled.

"Have fun, boys!"

They drove off, much to Jim's excitement. He pulled back his seat a little, stretching and sighing contentedly. "So, the drive is what, 6 hours long?"

"Maybe 5 hours," Dimitri grinned, "If I speed just a little." Jim rolled his eyes and gazed out the window at the passing town he knew so well, though within moments it was far behind them. It was so small. He was excited to go to Six Flags, for he's actually never been there. When he was young, he resorted to fun in the area, but they never traveled. After all, after his dad just... sort of left, he never had fun as a kid. Now, Dimitri was bringing fun into his life, and it only made Jim fall a little more.

He blushed at the thought, tensing in his seat. Fall? As in, fall in...

_... love?_

His stomach flipped at the thought, and he felt his heart pick up its pace. Had he really just admitted to himself that he maybe, possibly, was in love with Dimitri? Of course, there was attraction, and plenty of... lust. But he had labeled his feelings as a crush. He never thought about their future together, or anything serious. To Jim, when you're in love with someone, you think about marriage, and children- well, in their case, adoption- a domestic life together, living together...

His head spun, and he shut those thoughts away, his blush still prominent on his cheeks. He then thought of a different test. Maybe, if he truly loved Dimitri, he could say it right now and feel fully comfortable. It felt right, to wait until you were completely happy with saying it. Though, almost as soon as the words rested on his tongue, he froze and felt his heart lodge itself in his throat.

_Okay, maybe not now_. First of all, the situation was more than awkward- a car ride listening to someone like Jason Derulo on the radio or something- and second, it didn't feel like the right moment. Maybe when the moment was right, Jim would know that he was in love.

All of the thoughts about love stayed buzzing in his head until Dimitri's voice interjected. "You sure seem deep in thought. What're you thinking about?"

Jim flushed a darker red, and he felt his palms go sweaty. "U-Um, cake."

"... Cake?" Dimitri tried not to laugh. He heard the waver in Jim's voice, he saw how red Jim's face was. He knew that tone of voice and the way his hands were trembling- Jim had lied, and he was trying to cover up something much, much more embarrassing than deserts. Now, Dimitri was very curious. "What kind of cake?" For now, he'd play along.

"Red velvet..."

"Really now?" Dimitri looked towards Jim, who whipped his face to the window to hide. He was chewing on his lip, and his heart started pounding._ Shit, Dimitri knows. The way he's asking me about cake... he's using that tone of voice. He knows, he knows, he knows..._

"Y-yeah..." Jim squeaked, mentally cursing himself for sounding so vulnerable. He rolled his shoulders forward, trying to curl up and become even smaller than he already was. Dimitri reached over and ruffled his hair, making Jim jump slightly, though a second later he relaxed his shoulders and leaned into Dimitri's hand.

"I'll get it out of you."

"Wh-what?" Jim sent a dumbfounded stare towards his lover. Dimitri gave him a wicked grin.

"What you were _really_ thinking about." Jim flushed again, ducking his head away as Dimitri laughed.

It was going to be a long, long car ride.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised, at least a double update! :D Yay for cuteness. In case you wanna see the hotel for yourself, look up 'Westin Chicago North Shore' c:**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was a long car ride, but only while Dimitri continued to tease him. After a few hours, Jim passed out and lay against the seat, his head rolled towards the window, providing amusement to people who drove by.

Dimitri kept the car silent, wanting to make Jim comfortable as they approached closer and closer to the Illinois border. He was bored and tired as well, but he could wait. He looked over to Jim, who was lightly snoring, a small smile resting on his lips.

He did want to know what Jim was thinking about. He assumed it was something sexual, but he didn't know exactly. He'd find out later. For now, Dimitri looked back to the road, excited for their stay at Six Flags.

They'd be alone, in the hotel room, both tonight and Saturday night. That gave Dimitri two opportunities to play out the fantasy he had in his head.

He was determined to make this vacation special, with the memory of their first time. Of course, he wouldn't force Jim into anything, ever. But he really, _really_ wanted this, and was praying that Jim felt the same way about him.

Dimitri himself was even unsure. He's never been truly in love before, so he really had no way of knowing if that what he was feeling- he suspected as much, but he's never said it to Jim. The thought of telling him made Dimitri blush a bit, but he felt confident. He would defiantly make Jim feel special, cared for, and most of all, loved.

His goal would stay right there in his head as the weekend went by, and Dimitri would make the next few days very special.

* * *

Jim was groggy for the next hour. He had drifted in and out, but every notch and bump in the rode made him open his eyes, and his neck became increasingly stiffer, and his foot was more and more itchy. He finally gave up and stretched, waking himself up after a nap. He gazed out the window before sleepily turning towards Dimitri.

Dimitri, aware of his boyfriend's wakening, smiled. "Good afternoon."

"Where are we...?" Jim rubbed his eyes.

"Really close," Dimitri was excited; it was clear in his voice. "Probably 10 minutes from the hotel- look!"

Jim's eyes widened as a large, orange rollar-coaster peeked over the trees, and with every second passing, more and more appeared as they came closer and closer. He gaped, pressing his hands against the window as they drove by the massive rides. His heart began pumping in excitement.

"They're so... huge!" Jim grinned. "And they look so fast...!"

Jim watched the park pass them by, and within another 5 minutes, Dimitri was pulling off the highway. He smiled in glee, more than willing to try out the many dangerous rides. He loved the feeling of wind flying through his hair when he rode his motorcycle (when he didn't wear the helmet), but getting in the air would be so much cooler. He's never done it before and he was practically leaping out of the car to try.

A massive white building came into view, and Dimitri sighed. "There we go. Here's our hotel."

Jim's jaw dropped. The only hotels he's ever seen were the small Motel 9's in the area around his town, that were run down and nice but still, they were not even real hotels, they were motels. Jim didn't know the difference, but maybe now he could say motels were the same, just smaller.

"This is a hotel...?"

Dimitri nodded, pulling in front of the lobby doors. A few men in uniform came out with carts, greeting Dimitri as he stepped out of the car. A bellman loaded their bags onto a cart and shuffled them inside. Jim watched with awe through the car window, and Dimitri got back inside the car, driving away to the parking lot.

"Here we go," he smiled victoriously as they found a spot close to the lobby. Both of them headed towards the rotating glass doors that Jim was more than excited to try. He rushed inside, pressing his body weight against one of them, laughing as it spun around again and again.

Dimitri was laughing, too, but he eventually pushed against the door as well, noticing the unamused glares of other people trying to get inside. "Jim, we're not at Six Flags yet." He grinned and motioned towards the snobby rich people waiting.

Jim only let out a final chuckle as he exited the doors, Dimitri following once his compartment was opened to the lobby.

"Oh... wow..." Jim breathed as he looked up at the massive chandelier hanging above them. It wasn't as magnificent as Dimitri's in their mansion, but the rest of the lobby was a shock. It was marble- the floors shone, and Jim couldn't help but to watch a middle-aged couple- the ones that were unamused by their spinning- walk to the counter. Her high-heels seemed to click nicely against the floors, his shining black shoes matching the pearly white. Jim glanced down at his three-dollar sandals, feeling as if he was dirtying the place by simply being there.

Dimitri placed a hand on his waist, pulling him close and kissing his temple. "Don't be so intimidated," he smiled warmly, filling Jim with comfort. "Families come here all the time with their little kids drooling everywhere. Nobody cares."

They approached the check-in counter, where Dimitri payed an extremely expensive price and got the room keys. "We got the top floor."

"Yes!" Jim grinned, following Dimitri to the elevators and trying not to stare at the rich people, who were fully decked out in jewels and luxurious fabrics.

The elevator ride was awkward, but luckily the rich people got off at one of the lower floors, leaving Dimitri and Jim alone. The thought made him blush a little, and Dimitri seemed to notice. Before they could kiss or anything, though, the elevator dinged, and they had reached their floor.

More than excited, Jim dashed out, looking at the sign to find their number. Left. He went left, reading the door numbers, and when he located theirs, he bounced up and down and pointed to it. "Here! Found it."

Dimitri slipped the card in and out of the handle. The door blinked green, and Jim bust his way in. He flicked the light on, walked down the hallway, and then his jaw dropped in shock.

The biggest bed he's ever seen with the cleanest white sheets he's ever seen sat gloriously in the middle of the bedroom, a large flat-screen TV like the ones he's only seen in movies rested on a large table. Near the windows were some couches with velvet, red pillows surrounding a shiny coffee table. He looked around in amazement, then headed straight for the bathroom.

Dimitri followed more slowly, used to things like this. His bed was a little bigger, though it wasn't as... pure-looking as this bed, hence making his own look a little less amazing. He followed Jim to the bathroom.

"I have never seen such a shiny bathroom," Jim breathed, looking at the spotless mirror above the porcelain sink, with fluffy white towels tucked underneath. Even the toilet seemed to be shimmering with a heavenly aura. Jim walked to the shower, which was very large and took up and entire half of the bathroom. It had a hexagon shape, and on the wall side was a large window, displaying the city below.

"Good thing this isn't the first floor," Dimitri joked, referring to how large the windows were. Jim laughed, but he suddenly felt his body flush hot. That shower was big enough for more than one person. Images went through his head of him and Dimitri, maybe in there, doing-

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, and Jim sighed in relief, rushing to get it. It was the bellman, with their bags.

"Thank you," Dimitri approached the man, handing him a generous tip and unloading the bags. He smiled and gave the man the empty cart, then closed the door. He rolled their bags to the bedroom area, setting them against the wall and turning around to ask Jim if he was ready to go to the park. Before he had a chance to speak, Jim's arms were around his neck, and he was kissing Jim- a very, very warm Jim.

He moaned softly in surprise, leaning into his lips and slipping his tongue inside instinctively. Jim shuddered, pressing himself against Dimitri and feeling his body heat rise. His cheeks darkened 5 or so shades, and he gripped Dimitri's hair, tugging slightly as he kissed him more aggressively.

Dimitri pressed Jim's back against the wall, slipping down to bite and suck at his neck, dragging his hands down to Jim's waist. Jim moaned and arched his hips, heart racing faster, and Dimitri leaned up, breathing hot against his ear. He licked and nipped at the cartilage, making Jim flush and roll his head to the side.

"It's time..." Dimitiri breathed, his hand slipping over his thigh...

"... to go to Six Flags."

Jim's eyes opened, and Dimitri pushed himself away, smiling cockily. Jim blushed, not realizing how he had pretty much thrown himself onto Dimitri. He got caught up in his thoughts, and now he was buzzing with hormones. He looked to his feet in humiliation, and Dimitri chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled, honestly excited for the park now that he got his urges out. He laced fingers with Dimitri as they left the room, and Dimitri started singing the theme song again.

"Really?" Jim hit him on the shoulder. "That's so weird."

It didn't stop Dimitri, though- he only turned around, grabbing Jim's hands and making a way-too-excited face and singing louder. Jim started laughing, something he doesn't do too often, and they laughed all the way to the first floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Long chapter! Yay! :D**

**So hey guys, sorry that it's been a little while. I just finished summer school gym class! I can run a 9 minute mile in 95 degrees with extreme humidity. I feel quite awesome, thank you very much :p So now you're expecting me to be all "I now have so much time to write!" but no. xD**

**Unfortunately for you guys, I'm off to England and France in 2 days. Sunday. I know right? Ugh, sorry, I can't write over there. I'll be gone for 10 days. This is a forewarning. BUT! I guarantee one thing...**

**... *drum roll* That's right! I will, I repeat, I will get some smut in before I leave! I promise, I want to write their first time before I leave, so you're all pleased until I return. So expect that in the next few days (or even today... probably today...). I just finished the anime Code Geass and oh dear lord is it sad D': Since I ship Suzaku and Lelouch very hard.. this was so difficult for me! Warning: in case you ever watch it... be prepared for that shipping to rip you to pieces ;^;**

So in order to heal my pain I wrote some cute Jimitri stuff. I'll stop rambling now, so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17

The wait into the amusement park wasn't very long at all. Dimitri payed for both tickets, and some security guards had to check their bags (which only contained some sunscreen, sunglasses, towels, shoes and a change of clothes). Though, once they got inside, they were free.

Jim's eyes widened at the fountain before them, shallow but wide, sitting in front of a massive carousel that had three levels. There were two paths on either side, one leading towards rollar-coasters like Superman, Batman and a few that he didn't know, and the other revealing the Whizzer alongside some cotton candy stands and gift stores.

"Hurricane Harbor is this way," Dimitri grabbed his hand and lead him towards the path with the gift stores. Jim laced their fingers, smiling as Dimitri glanced to him. Dimitri returned an affectionate squeeze, and they walked side-by-side down the trail.

Though, when they were walking through a small section of carnival games, Jim had to stop. He was staring at a stuffed salamander. It was a turquoise, with black swirly designs and a yellowish stomach. Something about the salamander made Jim want it, and he stopped, making Dimitri halt in his tracks.

"That salamander," Jim pointed to it, narrowing his eyes. "It's calling to me."

"It's a stuffed animal," Dimitri laughed, but let go of his hand. The guy standing by the stand grinned and began his spiel.

"The game is simple!" He began, holding up some rings. "You have to throw these rings around the poles in the middle, and whatever is attached to the pole, you win!" On the poles were various items, such as twenty dollar bills, iPods, and little things, like sunglasses and stuffed animals.

"I want to try, too!" Jim pulled on Dimitri's sleeve, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Dimitri froze, staring at the adorable sight next to him and decided it was unavoidable.

"We'll take 5 hoops each," Dimitri handed the guy ten dollars, and he gave them the hoops. Jim bounced a little, determined to get something. He tossed the first one, which whacked the side of a pole and fell over. He scrunched his eyebrows before trying again, getting the same result.

Dimitri tossed one experimentally, and oddly enough, it got right onto a pole. The guy clapped and pulled it off of the pole, grabbing the prize, which were two Hawaiian leis made of that fake plant material. He put it around Dimitri's neck and put the other in his hand. "Congrats! You have four more tries."

Jim was going to throw the third one when Dimitri put the lei over his head, and grinned. "Now we both look colorful and stupid."

Jim laughed and turned back to the poles, then threw his third one. It looked as if it were going to land, but instead it fell just a little short and tipped tot he side. He threw his fourth right after, then clung to his fifth when it fell over in a similar fashion. He pouted, and Dimitri felt a little pang of pity. He looked so disappointed.

"Here goes one more try..." Jim tossed the last one carefully, but it hit the pole and fell. He slumped his shoulders. "That's harder than it looks." He eyed the salamander sadly, and Dimitri felt a spark within him. He had to be that boyfriend in the movies that won his girlfriend a stuffed animal! It had to be done. This was an important heroic deed that all boyfriends did at one point in their life.

Determined, Dimitri flicked the second hoop towards the stuffed animal, but it just missed. Jim looked at him curiously, watching as he leaned closer and tried the third one. It completely missed. He was getting too concentrated. Dimitri threw the fourth one, but to no avail- it missed by a long shot.

_This is your last chance_, Dimitri thought, and threw the last one a bit carelessly- but it landed on the pole.

With the salamander.

"You got it!" Jim exclaimed, and the man handed him the salamander. Jim bounced a little and threw his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, planting a kiss on his lips before jumping back down and holding the salamander to his chest. "It's soft," he smiled sweetly, and Dimitri was a bit dazed by the sudden kiss. He could have sworn he felt his ego boost just a little bit- he had just won his boyfriend a stuffed animal. This was, in Dimitri's mind, a major accomplishment.

Jim blushed a bit as they walked away- he felt like a teenage girl, kissing Dimitri like that, but he seriously liked this salamander. It was so soft and squishy.

"Don't you understand?" Jim held the salamander in his face, making Dimitri stare at its felt forked tongue and plastic black eyes. Jim wiggled it a little. "Don't you want one like, right when you see it?"

"I... guess?"

"Oh come on!" Jim grinned, moving its bent arms around as if it was pawing at the air. "It's so cute. You know you'd want one if you could win another."

"Sure, Jim," he laughed, "Sure."

It wasn't long before they had reached Hurricane Harbor. They went through the locker rooms, putting their things in a locker. Dimitri stopped and pulled off his t-shirt, straight over his head and tossed it into the locker. Jim turned, about to ask Dimitri if they should put sunscreen on yet, but his words were stopped when his heart lodged itself in his throat.

He'd never seen Dimitri shirtless, and he felt his knees buckle a little. He placed his hand on the lockers to stable himself, but _oh sweet dear god._

Jim felt his cheeks flame as he admired Dimitri's structure. A broad chest, not very tan but he had definition, not an overly-buff six pack but his abs were faintly outlined, just enough to make him drool. His eyes traveled lower, his waist forming a perfect v-shape, dipping into his swimming trunks and...

"If you're gonna check me out, I would love to do the same," Dimitri teased, making Jim sputter and fall back a bit. He hadn't realized he was so openly gawking at him, and he felt color spill into his cheeks.

"I-I-" Jim stammered, but let out a small yelp when Dimitri stepped forwards, his hands slipping under the hem of Jim's shirt. Fingers brushed his skin, and he felt himself shake slightly, the places where his fingertips touched tingling with heat. He felt a soft breeze brush his stomach, and he realized that Dimitri was lifting his shirt.

Jim tensed and tried to back up, his words a jumbled mess of stammering and yelping, but Dimitri only pushed him against the lockers and pulled the shirt over his head. Jim cowered slightly, and felt his entire body flush from head to toe. Shyly peeking through his bangs, he felt himself swallow and burn red as Dimitri's caramel eyes traveled along his body.

Dimitri was more than shocked. For someone small and ridiculously adorable as Jim, he was very fit, and very in-shape. His muscles were very outlined, his entire body a shade darker than Dimitri. "Do... do you work out?" He asked dumbly, and Jim shifted.

"I lift weights and do crunches a lot," Jim murmured, thinking of the dumbbells he had in his room. Dimitri leaned forward, gently placing his hand on Jim's hip, trailing his thumb over the edge of his abs. Jim shuddered, feeling a small moan rising in his throat, heat flushing the spot he touched.

Though, a few little kids rounded the corner and ran by them, one of them taking a double-take at their position. Dimitri backed up immediately and Jim stood straight, brushing off nothing from his chest and clearing his throat. Just in time, too, because their father walked by a second later, ushering his son off to the water park and breaking his stare at the two of them.

Both Dimitri and Jim were awkwardly blushing, the air around them stuffy and tense. "Should we go...?"

"Yeah," Dimitri grabbed their towels and sunscreen and walked out of the locker room, Jim following suit. He peered over Dimitri's shoulder, eyes widening excitedly at the amount of colorful water slides that wound around each other, dipping into various pools. They wandered for a bit, weaving around families, couples and teenagers, before finally finding two open lounge chairs and placing their towels down. Dimitri sat down, opening the sunscreen bottle and Jim sat in his chair, facing Dimitri.

"Alright, you first," Dimitri smiled, piling some of the cream onto his hands, a smirk resting on his lips. Jim felt his face heat, not from the sun beating down on them, but from the playful glint in his eyes.

"But there are kids and..."

"Turn around, Jim," he interrupted, his eyes showing no mercy for any parents who had to cover their kid's eyes.

"Dimitri..." he protested, but turned around anyways, blushing when he felt Dimitri's presence behind him. A moment later, cold hands began roaming his shoulders and upper back, rubbing in the white cream. It felt nice and soothing, and Jim relaxed as Dimitri worked lower, getting his lower back and back up to his arms. "Okay, now face me again."

Jim turned around again, and Dimitri was applying more sunscreen. He watched as Dimitri kneeled in front of him, and felt his cheeks light up pink when Dimitri rubbed sunscreen into his sides, rubbing his waist and hips tenderly. He yelped a little in alarm.

"Dim-!" He snapped his mouth shut when Dimitri moved his hands to the front, slowly dragging his hands along his abs and chest. Jim began trembling, his eyes desperately looking for somewhere else besides Dimitri's eyes, which were staring directly into his own. He gripped the towel beneath him, face turning even redder as Dimitri trailed his fingers slowly over every inch of Jim's skin.

Finally, the teasing ended as he rubbed sunscreen into his legs and feet, then applied more on so he could do Jim's arms. He rubbed the cream into his upper arms first, then down to the lower parts and ending by lacing their fingers and smiling.

"Now you're all sticky with sunscreen," he grinned cockily, and Jim pouted, feeling that he was still flustered from the entire part where he had to apply sunscreen to his chest...

"But I'm not." Jim stared, then felt himself turn redder with every moment of realization.

"U-um..."

Dimitri placed the bottle in his hands and smiled. "Care to help me?"

"S-sure..." He kneeled down, starting with the less embarrassing parts. The legs. Jim didn't have a foot fetish, right? He was a little nervous, but he applied sunscreen to his calves and shins, secretly admiring how they were stiff with muscle. He then moved up to his arms, feeling himself redden when he felt his biceps and triceps. Dimitri made sure to look at him and breath into his hair, occasionally nuzzling and making Jim mutter to himself.

Jim went around the chair to the back, rubbing circles into his shoulders as he applied the sunscreen there, making sure to go low enough- but not too low, of course, or else he might slip under the waistband and then that would just be awkward and embarrassing...

But once the back was done, Jim knew he had to do the front, and he swallowed, pouring the last amount of sunscreen in his palms and sitting in front of Dimitri. Dimitri was more than amused by this, and he rolled his shoulders back, amused by Jim's reactions.

Jim swallowed and leaned forward, slowly placing his hands on Dimitri's waist and feeling himself instantly heat. He slowly moved his hands, rubbing it into the sides before he had to move to the center. He averted his eyes when he felt Dimitri's abs, his cheeks burning impossibly hotter. His fingers traveled over every ridge and dip, and he felt his breath hitch when he brushed Dimitri's nipples. He lit up red from chin to ears, his eyes widening as he froze.

Dimitri smiled.

Well, that was no help at all. Jim quickly rubbed the last of it into his pectorals, then removed his hands as fast as he could and rubbed the excess into his arms. "O-okay, you're done."

"You're so adorable," Dimitri sighed, standing and stretching a bit. "Getting so embarrassed over touching my chest."

"It was your ni-" He stopped, noticing a few mothers glaring at him, and he shrunk back from their gazes. "... nipples..." he murmured, heat traveling to his cheeks once again.

Speaking of which, cold fingers brushed Jim's nipples, and he gasped, falling back onto his chair, feeling shivers run down his torso. "What are you...!" he blushed furiously, moving an arm in front of his chest as if he had breasts.

"Now we're equal," Dimtri winked, and Jim glared at him. Of course, Dimitri laughed at the look he got.

"C'mon, let's go on the Tornado," Dimitri tilted his head towards the large, cone-shaped ride lined with red and blue just ahead of them.

Jim stood up, still pouting and blushing as their hands laced together, though he smiled a little bit once Dimitri turned away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Man, things are heating up... and you know what that means! ;)**

**No, but really, it's like, 95 degrees where I live. I just finished gym class. How would you feel running a mile in weather like that? Not too good, let me tell you x-x**

**I'm sure some of you know of my obsession with Mortal Instruments, if not, well now you know, and my OTP of all time is Malec (Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood). And that's for everything, NOT just the series! Yes, Jimitri is my crossover OTP but.. Malec does something special to me. Anyways, the cast for the upcoming movie had an interview today and I also ship Alec and Magnus's actors, Kevin Zegers and Godfrey Gao. The interviewer asked what the fans are the most excited for. Godfrey said, "What they're most excited to see me do? Well..." and Kevin interrupts with, "No, WHO they're most excited to see you do." Everyone laughed and Godfrey went, "Thank you, Kevin... And that would be you. ;)" and I got so overjoyed that I ran downstairs screaming. Because I thought I was home alone, but my grandpa was there, so I stopped mid-tracks and we just kind of awkwardly stared at each other, and he asked me why I was screaming. I just grinned and told him I was really happy, grabbed a million cookies and ran upstairs to continue fangirling.**

**Ahh, the life of a shipper... anyways, this chapter's a little short (my fingers are tired from last chapter), but next chapter should be quite... pleasing for everyone. *winky face***

* * *

"And... go!"

Jim let out a small laugh of excitement as the innertube tipped slightly downwards. Within seconds, Jim and Dimitri were flying in circles inside of the funnel-shaped ride known as the Tornado, Jim laughing and Dimitri letting out whoops of excitement. As they came closer to the tube leading them out of the ride, Jim leaned back into Dimitri's chest, gripping the handles as they fell into a pool of water below.

When Jim resurfaced, Dimitri was pulling the tube away to the shore between fits of laughter. Jim scrambled after him, helping him haul the inner-tube into the pile. Dimitri turned to face him, letting out a sigh.

"That was fun."

Jim felt himself noticing how attractive Dimitri looked after being underwater. His hair was slicked back with some spare strands falling here and there, showing his face more clearly. He looked... bright, his smile lighting up his face, his eyes a warm, loving caramel. They seemed to glow with a hint of amber, since the sunlight reflected the different splashes of brown in his eyes. He was also drawn to the way beads of water trickled down his jaw and neck, moving down to his... chest and...

His vision was suddenly lifted, and Jim stammered on gibberish words when Dimitri lifted his chin with his finger. "Don't get naughty now," he smirked, "Though, my thoughts are probably far more explicit than yours."

Jim's face plunged into heat, and he stood there, speechless as Dimitri swooped in to peck him on the lips. He felt warmth bubble in his chest as he followed Dimitri, shyly pressing their hands together as they made their way to the next ride.

Multiple rides later, Jim needed a snack. Especially since the food stands were taunting him with their icy treats.

"I need an ice cream break," Jim lead Dimitri towards the food stand, scanning the menu eagerly. Dimitri let go of Jim's hand.

"I'll be back, I need to get our money," he informed, then left to go to their lounge chair and dig through their bag. Jim took this time to carefully inspect the menu. Of course, he needed to get a phallic-looking object- a popsicle would do just fine. _Though, which one?_

_Obviously,_ Jim thought with a devious smirk, _The Bomb._ He was getting revenge on Dimitri, for the sunscreen, and the comments about being wet, and everything else- it was his turn to tease Dimitri around a bunch of families and children, where he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't going to be the victim every time!

"Alright, knock yourself out," Dimitri placed ten dollars in Jim's hand when he returned. Jim shot him a smirk, which puzzled Dimitri, but he didn't have enough time to be confused when Jim walked up to order.

Dimitri stared at the object in Jim's hand as he returned to the table they sat at, his heart thumping. No, Jim didn't order something normal like a snow-cone or something unattractive like a Dora the Explorer ice cream treat. He had to choose the one thing that would drive him nuts. Dimitri had a sliver of hope, that maybe, just maybe, Jim was one of those people that had teeth of steel and would just bite the popsicle until it was gone.

But of course he didn't! This was his plan, that was the smirk he gave Dimitri on his way to order. Dimitri watched hungrily as Jim slipped the popsicle past his lips, his eyelids dropping slightly as he savored the red tip of it.

"Mmm.." he even let out a small moan, pushing more of it inside of him, moving the popsicle in and out rhythmically. A bit of the frozen treat melted and a portion of the white melted down his chin, and Jim began moving it a bit faster, pressing it into his cheek.

Dimitri was staring, feeling himself heat up, feeling his...

"J-Jim," he reached forward, grabbing his arm and shaking a little. "Jesus, do you have to eat like that?"

"Yes," Jim murmured around the popsicle. "My teeth are sensitive so I have to use my lips and tongue only..."

Dimitri felt movement in his swim trunks when their eyes met and Jim dragged his tongue along the underside of the popsicle, licking up any melted excess. His heart skipped and his throat went dry, his grip on Jim's arm loosening. He couldn't remove his eyes from the sight. It was hypnotizing, the way he ate...

... and just like that, the popsicle was gone, eaten, all that was remaining was the stick. Jim gave him a witty smile as he stood, throwing out the napkins, popsicle stick and wrapper. Dimitri stood, grabbing him by the arm and leaning into his ear.

"It's not okay," Dimitri whispered against the shell of his ear, "To be sexy enough normally... but to be twice as sexy while..." he stopped, and Jim turned around, lacing their fingers slowly. He looked up into Dimitri's eyes.

"I was only eating a popsicle," he raised his eyebrows playfully. "What were you thinking about?"

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

Jim shook his head as his smile broadened, and Dimitri felt himself blush a little.

"Maybe we should..."

"... go back to the room?" Jim finished, starting to walk towards their chairs.

"... it sounds good to me."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I literally just got this done. I have to go to the airport in like.. 15 minutes. So be happy! I tried to write this as well as I could as fast as I could! I had to keep my promise ;w;  
I'll be back in 11 days my friends! Until then~**

* * *

Chapter 19

They stumbled into the hotel room in a mess of heated kisses. Turns out the elevator was empty, and Jim had no intention of waiting much longer. They barely got inside before Dimitri was shoved against the wall and Jim was all over him.

It excited Dimitri. Jim was a modest person, but right now, in this heated state, he was in no way shy. He wanted to be pleasured. He knew what he desired. It made Dimitri feel better about wanting to make love to him, knowing that Jim wasn't uncomfortable or not ready. It sent tingles of anticipation running throughout his body, and he wanted it now just as much as his lover.

It wasn't even night time yet. It was barely getting dark, but the sunset illuminating their room made it all the more romantic. The white sheets were golden and the walls were a soft yellow. Everything looked heavenly, welcoming, clean. Of course, not for much longer, but it sure made everything feel just right.

Jim felt himself fall back onto the soft, cloud-like bed. It was so large, he could spread out as much as he wanted and not a limb fell off the sides. His face was flushed, and his pants were tight. Dimitri's eyes were dark as he hovered over Jim, his breath shallow from the heavy kissing session they just broke apart from.

"Jim-"

He lifted a finger, pressing it against Dimitri's lips. He wasn't even sure why he did it, but he felt a small smile lift the corners of his mouth. He felt warmth flood through him, a deep, soothing feeling of love.

"Remember when you teased me about being hendonophobic?"

"You remember the word," Dimitri let out a small laugh. His eyes softened, and the golden sunlight seemed to outline his caramel irises.

"You seem more hendonophobic than me tonight," Jim teased. Dimitri paused, his breath hitching in his throat. He looked a bit startled. Jim only giggled. "You look so scared."

"Well-" Dimitri paused, feeling himself blush a little in humiliation. "I mean. I haven't done this before either, you know."

"So?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Dimitri's voice dropped, and he hung his head a little. "I want this to be the best for you, and I want to make you feel... better than you ever have in your life." He raised his eyes. "I love you, Jim, and I never want to do anything to hurt you in any way."

Jim moved his hand and rested it against Dimitri's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He felt so... relaxed, and he wasn't sure why. "Think of it this way, Dimitri," he spoke softly, "Remember how we met?"

Dimitri smiled a little and nodded.

"I went flying off of my motorcycle and almost got a concussion."

Dimitri looked away awkwardly. "I remember."

"And I fell in love with you, even after that, you idiot," He let his hand drop. "Even after you almost killed my motorcycle and broke my skull."

"I'm sorry?" Dimitri has said it so many times now, he wasn't even sure if he should still be sorry.

"If you really think that a little pinch of pain will hurt me, you're being hendonophobic," he grinned wittily. "There's no pleasure in almost getting your head opened up. But this?"

Jim pulled Dimitri down by his shirt collar, kissing him fiercely before pulling back, "This is worth it. When we get to that step, Dimitri... we'll just be careful."

"... Okay."

They locked eyes for a moment before Dimitri bent down again, now feeling like he could let his instincts take over. He slipped his hands under Jim's shirt and pressed his tongue inside of Jim's teeth, slowly trailing his fingers along his abs and shivering from the moan Jim left in his mouth.

He pulled away to push Jim's shirt off, and he felt hands traveling up his own torso. He bent his head and felt his shirt pulled away. The clothing fell off the bed, and Dimitri once again admired Jim's physique. And how... gorgeous it looked, outlined by the sunlight, his eyes shimmering, and his hair that looked silky against the soft sheets. His lips were just a little shiny, and they formed into a small smile as Dimitri was staring at them.

"I... really, really love you," Jim whispered. Dimitri felt warmth fill him from head to toe. It was hard to convey such feelings in words, but with the tone of voice he used, it was like Jim entered his body and wrapped his arms around his soul. It got to him, deep, and he knew with all of his heart that Jim was speaking the absolute truth.

Dimitri only smiled in response, and Jim knew enough that Dimitri felt the same way back. Words weren't needed.

Dimitri bent down, pressing soft kisses against his neck before feeling that surge of lust rise again, making him lick and bite down. Jim arched his back and blushed, feeling that one spot of skin being pulled on and nipped. It felt so good, a bunch of sensations traveled through his neck at the feeling...

Dimitri pulled back, admiring his work. A mark was reddening against his skin. He nuzzled it before kissing the spot. "You're mine..." he whispered, the words spilling from his lips without him meaning to say them.

Jim hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Dimitri's torso and bending his neck back more. Dimitri slipped his hands down and pushed his swim trunks down, hearing them fall. Jim shook them off of his feet, and felt heat rise to his face as Dimitri looked down.

"Beautiful," Dimitri whispered under his breath, and Jim shifted, the words making him tingle with happiness. It was a weird sense of joy, and it made him feel so strange all over- his face turned dark red, and he bit his lip.

Dimitri kissed down his chest and stomach before reaching the bottom, where he grasped Jim's length and kissed the head. Jim let out a tiny gasp, the feeling of someone else- especially Dimitri- touching him there felt so alien, but it was a good feeling of new. He felt himself twitch and harden, and he blushed more, not meaning to have done that.

Dimitri only smiled at Jim before he crawled back up, though keeping his hand on Jim as he began to move his hand up and down. Jim let out a whimper, clenching his teeth and lifting his hips eagerly.

"O-oh god..." Jim breathed and sighed in content. His mind was buzzing with all of these knew sensations- he's masturbated before, but... his own hand didn't feel nearly as good as Dimitri's. Jim's body had a completely different reaction, and he felt like he would come at any moment...

... though Dimitri slowly pulled his hand away and kissed him again. Jim's eyes slipped closed, and he moved his jaw along with Dimitri's. Everything felt so natural. Jim didn't even need to think. His hands moved on their own, pushing Dimitri's trunks down. Dimitri paused and pulled away from Jim, breathing against his lips as he was freed. Being completely exposed in front of Jim sent a sense of embarrassment through him, but Jim looked shocked. He was staring for a moment, and his cheeks slowly spilled with color. He ducked his head away, and Dimitri felt pride fill him.

"What?"

Jim blushed even more, his voice extremely quiet and meek. "Y-you're... big..."

Dimitri chuckled and kissed his jaw, then sat up. There was lotion in the bathroom. He stood from the bed and smiled to Jim. "I'll be right back."

He returned with the lotion a moment later, spreading some on his fingers and looking carefully to Jim. He kneeled down in front of Jim, softly spreading his legs open. Jim blushed and sighed, relaxing his entire body. He wouldn't admit it, but he has searched up how gay sex worked, and what to do when you were in it. He first read about topping, but he was too... nervous to try that yet. And plus, Dimitri had a more dominant air about him. Therefore, Jim paid more attention to the advice on bottoming. The most he ever saw was relaxing, and warnings about a little pain in the beginning. Also, it's best to use lubricant the first time. He was relieved to see that Dimitri knew this, and that he was being generous with the lotion.

Dimitri looked up through his bangs, and Jim smiled in approval. Dimitri took that as permission, and he slipped one finger inside experimentally. It went in surprisingly easily, and Jim's breath hitched. Afraid, Dimitri froze, but Jim moved his hips against his hand, and Dimitri felt himself flush red.

"Jim?"

"M-more..." Jim sighed, not really thinking of how he must sound right now. He had no restraints. He knew this was a precious time for him and Dimitri, therefore, no matter how humiliating it may have been, he would just... do whatever felt right.

Dimitri listened and moved his finger more, and pushed in a second as he was doing this. Jim was warm inside, and Jim felt hotter and hotter. He let out a groan, thrusting himself against Dimitri's fingers needfully. "Nngh..." he gritted his teeth when Dimitri pushed in a third finger. After his body adjusted to the small sprinkles of pain, he sighed contentedly.

"Okay, Dimitri..." he moved himself against Dimitri's fingers. "Okay... no more fingers. I want..." he blushed, lifting his eyelids to look into Dimitri's eyes. "I want you..."

Dimitri pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lotion and smothering it all over himself. He shivered at the feeling of the cool cream spreading over him, but he didn't indulge in this feeling... he wanted to be inside Jim. He wanted to make Jim feel so good that he lost control of himself completely. He wanted to show Jim just how much he loved him...

"Okay?" Dimitri whispered as the head pressed against Jim's opening. Jim responded by a small nod, and he moved forward first. Dimitri was taken aback, but he pushed as well, and together, they joined.

Jim's jaw fell open, and his eyebrows scrunched together. "O-oh..."

Dimitri gasped as well. He's never felt so good in his life. Warmth surrounded him, and Jim was so beautiful, the sun making his blush almost glow. He peeked open his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, that seemed so pure in this moment...

"I love you," Dimitri whispered.

"Dimitri, I love you too..."

He moved. Jim felt some pain, and he tensed a little, but remembered to stay calm. He trusted Dimitri. He let his body go slack, and he sighed as Dimitri moved in and out. After a few repetitions, the pain was diminishing, and Jim grabbed the back of Dimitri's neck.

"More, Dimitri..."

Dimitri felt sweat run down his temple, and he smiled, feeling better now that the pain phase was pretty much done with. He could now experiment, see what Jim liked the most.

Jim gasped as Dimitri pressed against his prostate, a wave of pleasure rising through his entire body. His back rose from the mattress, their skin rubbing together. Dimitri ducked his head down as he moaned, biting into Jim's collarbone.

The entire room was warm, it felt all too perfect. Jim was presented with wave after wave of pleasure, his face becoming hotter. He was unable to say much other than 'more' and 'Dimitri.' Moans were all that came from his mouth, and the occasional scream.

The moment when they both came was so wonderful, Jim completely lost hold of all conscious thought. He clung to Dimitri, gasping as the best feeling he ever had filled his entire being. Dimitri felt Jim tighten around him, and he nearly choked on his gasp- he was already warm, but it felt even hotter.

It was sticky afterwords. Pants filled the air, and Jim was limp, Dimitri was barely holding himself up over Jim. The spinning of his mind began to calm, and he lifted his eyes to see Jim, slightly sweaty, lips parted, eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Jim..." he sighed, pulling himself out carefully, then pulling Jim close to him in an embrace. "You're... beautiful."

"And I feel gross," Jim laughed, hugging him back. "Shower?"

"Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh my gosh hello everyone! I am so sorry! I've been back for almost a month now it's just I really have had NO urge to write this story. I feel bad, but the one day about 2 weeks ago that I really wanted to write this, I was dragged out of the house all day and when I came back I didn't feel like writing anymore. It sucked!  
But, I'm currently trying to think of a new story. I have a new idea in mind, complete with vivid images and a really cool setting... I just don't know what's happening! So, I was gonna plan on writing some test one-shots about that tonight, but I felt bad. I've been making you all wait for so long. ;n; So, I thought, I'm happy enough to write some fluffy Jimitri, so have a fluff chapter! Also partially because I'm out of ideas for now, but they will come sooner or later, I am just distracted with this new story of mine.**

**In case you are interested it has to do with Adam Lambert x Tommy Joe Ratliff, the pairing I've been unhealthily obsessed with since age 11, haha... I've written SO many fanfics about them but most of them are so old and terrible. The most recent one I wrote got interrupted by a state of depression, and it was quite confusing, so I feel like I need to repay my Adommy-readers with a really good story.**

**I've also been SO busy! I've been doing marching band practice every night for 5 hours, and then I took my driver's permit test today so I'm gonna start driving soon! School starts next week, and The Mortal Instruments movie is also released so I have to spend hours at the theater every day! So much to do, so I apologize if there is no update for a little bit. Luckily, though, I will find a boring class to sit through and daydream, so I will think of ideas there (after all, I believe I wrote chapter 9 during my english class...!).**

* * *

Chapter 20

He tasted something gross. It was very similar to cat piss- not that Jim's ever actually tasted cat piss- but he imagined it very much like this taste.

He shifted, one eye opening groggily. His vision was blurry until he blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the orange-y rays of sunlight pouring through the white curtains. He felt weight on his right thigh, and a gentle pattern of warmth on the fist of his right hand.

Dimitri's long eyelashes fluttered, his chestnut hair tossed to random angles. His parted lips looked irresistibly soft and delicate in the light, and Jim smiled slightly.

Until he remembered that god awful taste. _Right, morning breath. Not attractive whatsoever._

Jim slipped his leg out from under Dimitri's and gently sat up, holding back a small laugh when Dimitri pouted and grabbed a pillow, pulling it tight to his body. _Thank god I got out in time,_ he thought,_ or else, I'd be stuck in the Dimitri-trap._

Once in the almost-shimmering bathroom, he brushed his teeth and instantly felt much better. He ended up stumbling and dropping the toothpaste on the ground when closing it, so he bent down to grab it, but felt a sting shoot up his back.

He paused, hissing through his toothpaste-encrusted teeth as he eased himself lower, slowly until he could grab the toothpaste and shoot back upright.

The only thing that Jim read about and was not looking forward to was that small bit of pain after sex. He didn't feel it in bed, surrounded by a luxury mattress and countless pillows, but now, he sure felt it.

Once he rinsed his mouth, he recalled the day before with a blush spilling onto his cheeks. He had so much fun at the water park, but all he could think about was...

... and not to mention the shower afterwords. They refrained from doing it a second time, but Dimitri pulled him tight against his body and whispered right into his ear, _"You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen, Jim..."_

"Daydreaming so early, darling?"

Jim squeaked and jumped a bit when he heard a teasing voice. He turned his head to the doorway quickly, seeing Dimitri leaning against the doorway with a smug grin. "You look like a teenager caught masturbating."

"I wasn't, gosh," Jim retorted with a girly voice, impersonating a teenage girl. "Shut up, mom."

Dimitri laughed and stepped over, ruffling Jim's already-messed-up hair. It stuck up even more and Dimitri grinned, grabbing two parts and lifting them away from the others. Jim raised his eyebrow and stared at himself in the mirror, not sure what Dimitri was trying to do.

"They look like cat ears," Dimitri grinned, letting go as the chunks of triangle-shaped hair stayed in their sculpted position.

"..."

"Meow for me?" Dimitri gave Jim one of his charming smiles, leaning over Jim's shoulder.

Jim glared before rolling his eyes and opening his jaw. "Meow..."

"Adorable," Dimitri half-squealed, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and tugging him closer. He nuzzled into Jim's hair, the cat-like chunks falling back into a more normal place.

"You're such a weirdo," Jim scolded, squirming out of his arms and to his suitcase next to the bed. "Anyways, today's Saturday. We need to go on like, every single roller-coaster, because I heard the lines take forever so..."

"We can get the fast-pass," Dimitri suggested, kneeling down next to Jim to open up his suitcase.

"But those are something around $100!"

"Jim," Dimitri raised an eyebrow. Jim stared at him blankly before remembering.

"Oh, right, you have a family of millionaires," he grinned, "A hundred bucks is nothing, then?"

"That's why I own a ridiculously expensive car that we used to drive up here, and that's why we're in a 5-star hotel in the best suite of the entire-"

"I had my stupid moment of the day, don't make fun of me!" Jim whined, and Dimitri kissed his cheek with a laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too, moron," Jim murmured.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that whenever you say something sweet, it's followed by an insult?"

Jim blushed a bit and glared at him. "Cause I fell in love with someone who I met because _they_ crashed into my motorcycle."

"So doesn't that make you the moron?" Dimitri cocked a grin.

"... Shut up, idiot."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Finally! I can write! :D  
Anyways, hello guys! As promised here is your chapter. And you're gonna get more chapters cause I have a lot more to write. I just got back from my day at Six Flags and it was so much fun. I had the best time so I'm gonna make these boys also have the best time. I actually have a Six Flags map opened right here above my keyboard so I am literally mapping out exactly where they are going. If you want, look up a map and do the same. xD  
So for now have cute fluffiness and them derping on rides! The next chapter will be the same, and the chapter after that you may be rewarded with something! ;) Keep reading on my friends.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Jim couldn't count the horses. He stood before a large, blue pond, stretched in front of the largest carousal he's ever seen, with two levels of delicately painted horses with muscular legs and rearing heads, colored in reins and saddles.

To his right was cotton candy and every other kind of junk food he's seen, and to his left was the gift shop and a pathway leading towards 'Orleans Place.' He wasn't sure which way to choose.

A hand was placed on the small of his back, and Jim tore his eyes from his surroundings, looking to his boyfriend's smile and then to the map in his hand. He pulled it from Dimitri's grasp, looking eagerly all over the illustration of all the rides and areas of the park.

"Okay, I admit, Superman sounds fun," Jim regarded as he looked up at the top of the trees, seeing the roller-coaster peeking out.

"It's really popular," Dimitri regarded, grabbing Jim's wrist and heading that way. "So, I suggest we get there right away, before there's an hour wait in line." Jim smiled, catching up and lacing their fingers together. His heart pounded in a mixture of excitement and anxiety. This was his first roller-coaster, but he didn't know if he should be scared or not.

The early morning sun was shining over the trees. The park had just opened, so it was a bit empty. It was a good idea to go to the popular rides first, so that the lines weren't taking up their entire day at the park.

Sure enough, after running past all the barriers and up the stairs, they arrived at the platform just as a ride was ending. Jim's eyes widened as the people's seats were lowered from a horizontal position to a sitting position, and the people got off. The gates opened, and Jim followed Dimitri to a seat, sitting in and pulling the bar over him. He gripped the handles.

"You ride on your stomach?"

"Yeah," Dimitri smiled a bit. "But don't give me those scared puppy eyes. I see the smile you're struggling to hold back. You just love danger, don't you?"

Jim blushed a bit at his tone, but allowed himself to smile a bit. "I'm so excited," He admitted, "I've never done this before."

"Take 5," an announcer said, and someone walked by, pressing down on his... thing that protected him from falling off the ride. He looked around curiously.

"All clear." The floor lowered and Jim's feet began dangling, and he gasped when the ride lifted and he was facing the floor.

"Whoa!" He grinned, reaching out in front of him and gripping his hands into fists. "I'm like, actually Superman."

The announcers told everyone to enjoy their ride, and the train started to slide upwards. The ground went farther and farther away, and Jim was looking around in excitement. A girl behind him was making her last amends before death. He looked to Dimitri, who was already looking at Jim.

"Get ready," Dimitri said as the first half of the train started to tip forwards, "And keep your head back...!"

Jim's smile widened as they slowly started to face downwards, and, as if in slow motion, they picked up speed and began flying downwards.

He started off screaming but he began laughing, his head spinning as they went in a loop and then dipped back down towards the ground. The ride went in smooth curves, making you feel like you were Superman flying through the sky. Jim let go of the parts and stretched his arms in front of him, acting like he was flying.

"My pants are falling off!" Dimitri was screaming repetitively, and Jim was laughing because Dimitri was trying to make conversation on a roller-coaster.

The ride came to a sudden stop, leaving them dangling there was the train in front of them was getting ready to depart.

"Oh my god," Jim laughed, trying to regain his voice. "That was the coolest thing I've ever done. I can't... wow!"

Dimitri was still laughing a little. "I can't believe you let go of the bar on your first roller-coaster. Most of the time people have a death grip."

"Screw that," Jim smirked, "Having your arms free and loose, feeling like you're actually flying? That's the best." The ride inched forward, then they were adjusted back to an upright position and were able to get off.

And, the best part, pictures. Jim ran straight to the computer screens and pointed to their picture, asking for the lady to show it on the big screen. Dimitri sighed reluctantly, embarrassed at his strange expression, but Jim looked pleasantly adorable. He looked like a little kid, with his hands out in a Superman-like position, smiling with his eyes wide open. Dimitri looked like he was terrified, but he must have been feeling his pants falling off when the picture was being taken.

They didn't buy the picture, but they got a card so they could look it up online. As soon as they exited the ride, Jim spotted the Batman: The Dark Knight ride, and darted inside the building without a word. Dimitri followed, never having been on that ride and curious.

It was an indoor ride, but completely in the dark. It jerked from side to side a lot, and it was just something that made Dimitri make funny surprised noises, so Jim liked it. And then there were about two drops, one of which another picture was taken. Jim was laughing the whole time, whereas Dimitri looked scared again, mainly because he couldn't see where they were going.

But, they continued on into 'Mardi Gras' territory, which consisted of a lot of games and a ride Jim went straight to, which was the Ragin' Cajun. It was like the Dark Knight, except you could see. So, Dimitri agreed to it.

"It's like teapots!" Jim commented as they got into a round car, "But you can't spin it yourself." They were buckled in and set off on the ride. Once at the top, the ride jerked from side to side in a rectangular formation.

Jim laughed, knocking into Dimitri's side every time. "Oh my god, it's a surprise every time. Even though it's happened- ah!" The cart jerked to the left, "-like seventeen times!"

The car rolled downwards, acting more like a roller-coaster as they experienced a few swoops and drops that made Jim laugh and throw his arms up. Dimitri did the same, especially since it was a more low-key ride that was very family-friendly.

"Let's go on Batman!" Jim suggested once they reached Yankee Harbor. Once again, the wait was barely a minute, since people were still trailing into the park.

Jim must have wanted to go on every ride he saw, Dimitri would think to himself. After Batman they went on the Whirligig, which is that ride with the swings that goes in a circle. Right after that, they sat down and got caricatures drawn of them. Jim thought it was the best drawing ever and Dimitri dreaded it'd be the only picture of them together they'd ever have.

"Now I'm hungry," Jim whined, pulling Dimitri across a covered bridge into Yukon Territory. They found Claimjumper's Chicken and decided to eat lunch there.

"This is so awesome," Jim smiled as he munched on a chicken leg. "It never ends. There's just always more rides and I guess I can never get sick because I think it feels so cool and I can't get over it and-"

"Eat your chicken, spaz," Dimitri shoved the food in his mouth, and Jim chewed eagerly. _If he had a tail,_ Dimitri thought,_ it'd be wagging._

"Go-karts," Jim stared as they exited the restaurant. Right across the pathway were go-karts. "I want to drive a go-kart."

Dimitri followed, placing their caricature in the loose items cubby, sighing as he got a helmet and found a go-kart. They were surrounded by a bunch of 8-year-old boys but Dimitri didn't care, because Jim walked up to him and poked his chest.

"I challenge you to a race," he said with a particular gleam in his eye. Dimitri smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do I get if I win?" Dimitri crossed his arms. Jim thought for a moment, but he looked stumped.

"I don't know," he murmured, but then looked up into his eyes. "But you can choose what it'd be."

Dimitri smiled. "Anything?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Double update woot woot! I'm half asleep. xD I'm sorry if this is kind of not very detailed but I tried, and the next chapter is like... finishing up today. So yeah! I'll probably write that tomorrow c: Also, I got a bracelet engraved too. Except it says 'Phantom Blood' which is the name of my manga series I'm drawing and writing. c: After all, I'd feel bad if they had to engrave 'Hendonophobia Explained' on a tiny bracelet. xD**

* * *

Chapter 22

Jim nodded. "Anything. And if I win, we go on Logger's Run next and we buy the picture."

Dimitri nodded, now determined to win. "Alright, it's on." He pulled his helmet over his head, sitting down in his go-kart and watching as Jim went to his own. The flags swished from side to side and the race had begun.

Dimitri was determined. He knocked children out of the way ruthlessly, getting angry stares from the parents but dammit, he wanted his prize. He saw Jim before him, driving eagerly behind him. They were on their fourth lap, and they were getting close to their last one.

It was close, but every time Dimitri tried to pass Jim, he would move right in front of Dimitri and not allow it. Dimitri would have no choice but to wait.

But, there was an open window. Jim got distracted for only a moment and Dimitri flew past him, going right over the finish line.

Once out of the cars, Jim pouted but quickly stopped himself and looked at Dimitri. "So, what do you want? For a reward, I mean?"

Dimitri smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the ride. He spotted one of the photographers wandering around and called them over. Jim looked confused, but obliged, since Dimitri rightfully won the race.

"Could you take a picture of us?"

"Sure," the lady nodded and lifted her camera. Jim began to smile awkwardly, unsure as to why this was the prize Dimitri wanted, but at the last second Dimitri leaned over and turned Jim's face, kissing him softly as the picture was taken. The lady couldn't hold back her smile and light blush as Jim turned bright red and ducked his head away.

"Thank you," Dimitri said. taking her card that had a link to the picture. She dashed off and Jim was still blushing. Dimitri grabbed his hand, making Jim looked up through his bangs.

"We can still go on the Log ride and buy the picture," he whispered into Jim's ear. In an instant. Jim lit up and made a beeline for the log ride, dragging Dimitri behind him.

After being soaked from the log ride, they made their way to arcade games, where Jim won himself a Bugs Bunny plush and Dimitri won a giraffe plush. Though, once rounding the corner, Jim set his eyes on the brand new ride that had opened the year before- X-Flight.

"That," he started walking towards the entrance, "Looks amazing."

X-Flight, Demon, and to Dimitri's dread... the Raging Bull.

"Why," Dimitri looked up at the massive orange coaster with the steepest drop he's ever seen. "Why this one."

"It looks so scary," Jim grinned. "Please?"

Dimitri swallowed. "But-"

He stared at Jim, with his adorable pout, and sighed. Jim knew the sigh meant yes, so he grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him into the line.

Once at the top of the coaster, Jim started laughing evilly and threw his hands up. Dimitri looked at him with bewilderment.

"You idiot, you're gonna die-!" The coaster zoomed downwards, and Dimitri erupted in a scream. Jim was laughing his head off like a maniac the entire ride.

"Viper! The Viper!" As soon as they were off the dreaded ride, they were on a wooden one that had way too many drops and creaked eerily because it was wooden.

Next was the Whizzer, which was a peacefully fun ride, and even better, the seats could accommodate two. Dimitri got to wrap his arms around Jim's waist and kiss his head and all of the cuddly things he wanted to do.

By the end of the Whizzer, it was mid-afternoon, and Jim was already toning down. They'd been on almost every ride and they won all sorts of prizes, so they began to walk around again, drifting in and out of gift shops.

They approached a stand with custom engravings, and Dimitri's eye was caught. There were rings that could be engraved, but that was a bit cliche. What was better was that there were leather bracelets that could be embedded. Not only did they look cool, but Jim would like it because it matched his motorcycle-outfit.

Jim was looking at the leather bracelets with interest. Dimitri smiled and went to the lady as Jim was distracted.

"Could I get two matching brown ones in this style?" Dimitri held up one of the sample bracelets. She pulled out an order form.

"What would you like written on them?"

Dimitri thought, and then said, "06.30.13."

He was told the engraving would be done in twenty minutes, so Dimitri pulled Jim aside to get some ice cream. They sat around and talked, and Dimitri noticed the bracelets were finished from a distance, so he went and got them when Jim was finishing his cone.

"What are..." Jim looked to the bracelets, taking one and looking at it. "This date," he scrunched his eyebrows. "It's..."

"The day I financially fucked you over," Dimitri grinned.

"You mean...?"

"The day we met," Dimitri finished. Jim looked up to him with awe. "We haven't been going out long, but even so, the bracelet looks cool, am I right?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled, clipping it on his wrist. Dimitri mimicked his actions. "It does."

Their hands met each other, the bracelets lightly touching as they continued to walk through the park.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! As promised here is your reward c:**

**I realized just now I've been spelling "hedonophobia" incorrectly this entire time. I was writing He****n**donophobia, with that extra n. I had to go change everything! ;n; But it's okay now.

**Also, if any of you watch me on dA, I'm sure you've seen my drawing spree. I've been drawing obsessively, from human versions of the elements to human Looney Tunes to my own comic Phantom Blood. I can't stop. So I thought writing would stop me for a bit. xD Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"I. Am. Exhausted."

Jim flopped back onto the cloud-like bed in their luxurious suite. The day was already over, and tomorrow morning they were driving back home. Jim was satisfied- he junked up on sugary foods all day, he got plenty of stuffed animals he didn't need, and he was spun around in the air more times than he could remember. He could easily say this was one of the most fun days of his life.

Dimitri was shrugging off his coat, setting it aside and going into the bathroom. Jim rolled his head back to the side, away from his boyfriend who disappeared into the bathroom, and sat up, stretching his back before prying off his shoes. He undid his belt and slid his pants off, shuffling through his bags to find his pajama bottoms. Once he hiked them up to his hips, he switched t-shirts and laid back down in the bed.

Dimitri came out of the bathroom with a looser, more comfy t-shirt and boxers. He went to the window, gazing out at the moon that was full and shining above the trees and buildings.

"Today was so much fun," Jim smiled, curled up in bed and gazing at Dimitri. He turned to look to Jim, his caramel eyes warm.

"I'm glad." Dimitri brought Jim here to have a great time, and his goal succeeded. Jim was happy, and so he was happy. How life could be so simple...

Jim's jaw stretched in a yawn, and he rolled onto his back, not being able to wipe the smile from his lips. Dimitri found this utterly precious. He closed the curtains and walked around the bedroom until he turned off the lights, then headed back to the bed.

Jim leaned onto his side, watching with shimmering eyes as Dimitri slid in, pushing himself closer to Jim and embracing him. Jim felt himself smile as he wrapped his arms around Dimitri, breathing in his scent. He could feel Dimitri's heartbeat against his own chest.

"I want to stay like this forever," Jim sighed, nuzzling into his shirt. Dimitri smiled, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

Jim's breath hitched, and his muscles tensed suddenly. Dimitri froze.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, don't mind me," Jim let out a nervous chuckle, but he felt Jim getting warmer underneath his arms. He moved again, and this time realized he had accidentally rubbed his knee quite forcefully in between Jim's legs. Again, Jim let out a small yelp, and Dimitri smirked a bit, suddenly rolling them over and pinning Jim down into the mattress.

Jim stared up at Dimitri, heat crawling up his neck and turning his face red. "Y-you ass."

"Why am I an ass?" Dimitri cocked his head to the side.

"You did that on purpose," Jim stated matter-of-factly. "You're smirking. You ass."

"I may be an ass," Dimitri laughed, but pushed his knee against Jim's quickly hardening length, "... but you really like me, for an ass, I mean."

"Stop being stupid," Jim hissed before pulling him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue inside with no hesitation. Dimitri groaned in response, allowing his hips to roll downwards. His knee continued to rub, making Jim gasp and squirm as he kissed Dimitri feverishly.

Dimitri pulled himself away, slightly dizzy from Jim's taste, and crawled downwards, breathing against Jim's soft cotton shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Jim watched his descent, blinking his eyes in confusion, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain the breath he lost.

Fingertips pulled at his waistband. Jim felt himself speechless as his pajamas were pushed to his knees. Dimitri rubbed circles with his thumbs into Jim's hips before pulling the boxers down afterwords. His erection sprung free, and Jim felt himself flush from head to toe. He curled inwards a bit, but this was only the second time he revealed this part of him to Dimitri, and it was still embarrassing and new.

Dimitri found Jim's modesty pleasant and cute. He knew eventually he'd get more aggressive, but for now, he would enjoy this side of Jim, this shy demeanor he had. He leaned forward, breathing over Jim before leaning down, licking up the head.

"Dim-!" Jim stopped, his name getting lodged in his throat as pleasure shot up his spine. It only continued in sparks as Dimitri pressed his tongue on harder, until finally beginning to suck. He shuddered, toes curling inwards as Dimitri took more of him inside.

Jim could only gasp and whimper, his body shaking lightly as heat unlike any other enveloped his most sensitive part. His vision was blurry, but he kept his eyes fixed on Dimitri, biting on the inside of his cheek to try and hold back the embarrassing noises. Though, he gave up and allowed his mouth to open, a moan falling out almost immediately.

His cheeks flushed a shade darker, hearing his own moan echo slightly, but he wasn't going to hold back. He wanted Dimitri to know that yes, he _was_ enjoying this, and he wasn't faking it either.

Jim's vision went in and out, and suddenly, his hips jerked upwards as he released himself. Dimitri gagged slightly as Jim's hips unexpectedly flew upwards, but he closed his eyes and swallowed, making sure Jim was finished before pulling back and wiping his lips.

"I-I'm sorry," Jim said hoarsely, his arms still trembling.

"No need to apologize," Dimitri smiled, "That was... so hot."

Jim felt himself blush. "A-and so were you."

"And now I need to change." Dimitri sat up, digging through his bag in search for spare underwear. Jim stared in confusion.

"Wait, you...?"

Dimitri froze. "I what?"

"You..." Jim pulled his pants up, then rolled over to the side of the bed and turned Dimitri's shoulder around so he could look down. Okay, so his boxers were wet.

Dimitri felt heat rush to his face. "What...?"

"You came without any...?"

"No, I didn't touch myself at all," Dimitri admitted, his cheeks now flaming. He turned away quickly, grabbing his spare boxers and rushing into the bathroom. Jim sat there, dumbfounded before a big, goofy grin spread across his face. He fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling as pride washed over him.

_Holy shit_, he thought,_ I made him come with just noises? No stimulation?_

"Yeah, yeah," Dimitri muttered as he got back in bed, "Get that grin off your face or I'll slap it out of you."

"What are you implying?"

"Go to sleep, Jim."

Jim laughed and hugged Dimitri, taking note on how warm he was. He decided he needed to embarrass Dimitri more often.


End file.
